Alternate Season 2 of Dark Angel Episode 1
by DA319
Summary: This is how I would have written Season 2 of DA. The first episode happens after AJBAC but written before Season 2 started.
1. The Great Awakening

The doctors are standing next to Max as the heart monitor continues to flatline. Madame X walks into the room and walks over to the bed. She inspects everything before finally turning to the doctors.   
  
Madame X: I want you to put her in a body bag and get her out of here as soon as possible but first draw two vials of blood from her. Understood?   
  
Doctors: Yes ma'am.   
  
Madame X walks out of the room as one doctor reaches into a cabinet getting a body bag while the other doctor gets a needle and two vials ready to draw Max's blood. The doctor draws the blood then both doctors put Max into a body bag as soldiers walk in.   
  
OPENING CREDITS   
Logan is laying down inside the van as Lydecker drives down the hill, carrying Syl and Krit as well. No one is saying anything to each other as Lydecker pulls off the road and looks out the window back at Manticore. The lights have died down now and the activity of the area is nothing compared to what it was before. Lydecker slowly turns the van around and drives back to Manticore surprising both Krit and Syl who don't say anything. Lydecker pulls up to a small wooded area where he stops the van and looks over at Krit and Syl.  
  
Lydecker: We are going back in for Max. I have no idea where Zack is but is probably under heavy security. If Max is dead then they will bury her where the others are. The three of us are going to this area right now and we can leave him here. One of you however will have to break inside for some medicine for Max but I have a plan for that to. One thing at a time though. Let's move soldiers.   
  
All three of them leave, leaving Logan, still knocked out, on the floor of the van.   
  
MANTICORE   
The two doctors have just loaded the body of Max into a jeep where two soldiers are sitting. More soldiers are in the other jeep as both jeep take off toward the graveyard of X-5's gone bad. It takes the trucks about ten minutes to get to the graveyard where Krit, Syl and Lydecker are now waiting in the darkness. The two jeeps pull up as the soldiers get off the truck and search the grounds. Krit and Syl leave their positions and take out the soldiers using as little noise as possible. Lydecker moves toward the jeep where Max's body is and shoots the soldiers in the jeep. Lydecker grabs the body of Max and with Krit and Syl close behind they move back into the dark woods toward the van. In a couple of minutes the three of them reach the van. Logan opens the door with gun drawn. He sees the body bag that Lydecker is holding and drops the gun. Lydecker with the other X-5's get into the van and speed off into the night before anyone knows what happened.   
  
Lydecker: Mr. Cale I want you to get in contact with this doctor using the computer in the van. Tell him its Don and an emergency. Give him this address and he will know this isn't a hoax. Do it quickly or she will die for sure.   
  
Logan types everything that Lydecker just told him into the computer while occasionally looking over to the body bag that was now laying in the back of the van. Logan closes his eyes as a small tear falls down his cheek.   
  
MANTICORE   
Madame X walks down to the medical ward where Brin is in one room and Zack is in the other room. Madame X walks into the doctor's office and sits down waiting for her report.   
  
Doctor: They are both alive but injured. Brin will be operational in 48 hours to begin her training again. Zack will have to go under surgery tomorrow to repair his wounds. It should be another 72 hours before we can start our treatments. Things are moving slower because of the damage this place took during the raid.   
  
Madame X: Did you recieve the blood from Max and Tinga?   
  
Doctor: Yes I did. With that blood and the blood we will draw from Zack and Brin I think we can start this program over again a head of what we were before.   
  
Madame X: Good job. Don't start the project until I say though.   
  
Doctor: Yes ma'am. Madame X gets up and walks out of the office toward the DNA lab to see what the real damage was done during the attack.   
  
DOCTOR'S OFFICE   
The van pulls up outside of a building. Krit, Syl, Lydecker and Logan get out with Max's body and walk up to the doctor's office. The doctor is waiting for them. He takes the bag and runs into the examination room where he exams the body. After doing some tests he injects Max with some blue fluid. The doctor then hooks up Max to some medical machines he has next to the bed. Everyone waits for a few minutes until her heart starts to beat again resulting in a big sigh of relief.   
  
Doctor: She is alive but barely. I will need some medicine that will help her body repair the damage but this medicine is at Manticore. She can survive for up to 5 days without it but we need this medicine otherwise she will die.   
  
Krit: I will go back alone. I know where everything is and will be able to move in and out without any trouble but if I'm not back in a couple hours then it was a failure. Talk to you later.   
  
Krit speeds out of the room quickly as the doctor goes back into the examination room. Syl sits down on the couch nearby staring into space as Lydecker goes into the lounge. Logan follows him in and sits down as Lydecker pours two drinks and hands one to Logan who doesn't touch it. Lydecker sits down across the table from Logan not saying anything at all.   
  
MANTICORE   
Madame X is sitting in her office when a soldier bursts into the room.   
  
Soldier: Our soldiers have been attacked at the cemetary. The body is gone and there are no survivors.   
  
Madame X: That means they are still out there somewhere. Start patrols into the forest looking for the suspects. I will activate the X-7's again.   
  
Soldier: Yes ma'am.   
  
Madame X gets on the phone and orders the X-7's to be activated and patrol the forest area with the soldiers. Madame X sits back in her chair looking out onto the grounds through her window.   
  
Madame X: What are you doing Lydecker?   
  
Outside Krit is staying undercover as patrols are going all around him. Once it is safe he moves quickly to the fence and jumps over. He swiftly moves to the building where he knocks out two soldiers who came out from the building before moving in. Krit dresses up as one of the soldiers and moves down the halls without a problem until he gets to the medical room. Not having the correct clearence he busts a window and unlocks the door from within. Alarms are going off as he searches for the medicine which he finds and puts into his jacket just as soldiers come into the room.   
  
Soldiers: What happened?   
  
Krit: They are here. One went left and one went right. I'm going to the top and get the helicopter for a search.   
Krit leaves the room and goes to the top of the building where he knocks out a pilot and takes the helicopter. He turns on the spotlight to make it look like he is searching but soon flies out of Manticore area. He turns off the light and lands on a empty road 25 miles out of Manticore. Krit runs to the highway where he jumps on the back of a truck for the ride back to Seattle.   
  
HOSPITAL   
Logan is still staring at Lydecker as Syl comes into the room to get a cup of coffee. She sees the two looking at each other and senses something is wrong but can't put her finger on it. Lydecker's cup is empty but Logan hasn't touched his yet.   
  
Lydecker: She has Brin and Zack right now. She has killed Tinga. That is three down nine to go. If Max doesn't make it then its four down and eight to go. She will stop at nothing to get these kids. She is pushing me off the project because she wants to take this to the next level. I won't let that happen.   
  
Glass breaks and Krit comes in out of breath holding the medicine in the air. Lydecker gets up and grabs the medicine running into the examination room. Krit gets a cup of coffee and sits down as Lydecker comes back out of the room.   
  
Lydecker: The doctor is injecting her with the medicine right now. She should be fine.   
  
Just then the doctor screams. Everyone runs into the room to see Max having uncontrollable seizures.   
  
Doctor: This isn't normal   
  
Logan: Remember there is an implant in her neck maybe that could be doing something.   
  
The doctor pulls the plug that Max was attached to and she slowly stops convulsing but Logan move forward grabbing the doctor by the neck.   
  
Logan: You're killing her!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Doctor: I have to perform surgery to get the implant out. If I don't then this will never work. Please leave the room.   
  
Everyone leaves the room as the doctor puts Max under and prepares for surgery.   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	2. Black Sheep

Logan and Lydecker are staring at each other, looking like they have to say something but don't want to. In the background Syl is sleeping on the couch. Suddenly Lydecker gets up and motions for Logan to follow him into the lounge where he pours two cups of coffee handing one to Logan before sitting down.   
  
Lydecker: Mr. Cale, I don't know much about you. Before Max got captured she told Zack, whom in turn told me, you would be able to help me find out what has been going on with her so we can treat her. What did she need the implant for?   
  
Logan: Well it's a long story involving the Reds. I believe you know them. Anyway she put the implant in her neck to save one of her friends since she wouldn't be able to beat them on her own. We never had an opportunity to take it out and this is a result.   
  
Lydecker: Well Max has violated so many rules of being a soldier I guess I can't hold that against her anymore. Somehow though I have to fix this situation because She is going to take my kids away.   
  
Logan: Well maybe you should tell your story.   
  
OPENING CREDITS   
LOGAN'S APARTMENT  
The Reds have arrived outside Logan's place as Matt Sung drives up making the Reds leave for fear of being seen. Matt walks up to Logan's place and knocks on the door. Bling opens the door with a gun in his hand, but lowers it allowing Matt to walk into the room. They walk to the kitchen to get some coffee and sit back down in the living room.   
  
Matt: What's going on?   
  
Bling: Logan called and asked me to get you over here. Something is going on because he dropped everything and took off. He's being secretive so something is up.   
  
Matt: This can't be good.   
  
HOSPITAL   
Lydecker and Logan have been staring at each other ever since Logan suggested that Lydecker tell his story. Lydecker gets up going to the window looking outside as Logan starts to get an uneasy feeling.   
  
Lydecker: I am not discussing this with you. I do recognize you though. You were the person who traded yourself for the women at the conference. Everything is starting to fall into place now. That voice is the one I talked to during the Ben thing. You are connected with EYES ONLY with that technology. If you tell me who EYES ONLY is you will get a light sentence. But first we must go back to Manticore for questioning.   
  
Logan: Well you could stay on the run and feel what those kids are feeling all their lives. I think you have something up your sleeve and that is why you want Max more than anyone else.   
  
Lydecker turns around and pulls a gun out while walking toward Logan. Just then Syl enters the room. Lydecker doesn't know what to do. Logan throws coffee into Lydecker's eyes as Syl, who finds out what is going on, moves quickly kicking Lydecker into the cabinet and knocking him out. Syl ties up Lydecker while Logan picks up the gun. Logan takes out his cell phone and dials. Bling and Matt are sitting on the couch when the phone rings and Bling picks it up. He writes down several instructions before handing the phone to Matt who talks for a while before hanging up the phone. Bling motions for Matt to follow him into the other room where Bling turns on the computer and starts typing in some commands.   
  
Bling: He wants us to go to the hospital but the back way. I don't know what's going on.   
  
Matt: He wants me to notify the police there is a hostage crisis at the hospital. This is extremely weird.   
  
HOSPITAL   
Logan walks into the operating room just as the doctor is putting a bandage over his stitches on Max. He sees Logan and motions him to the back of the room where they stand.   
  
Logan: How is she, doctor?   
  
Doctor: I won't know for another 48 hours. Why?   
  
Logan: Lydecker was going to take her away so I need to get her out of here now. I know you don't approve but one way or another it's going to happen.   
  
Doctor: No, she needs her rest and we can't move her.   
  
Logan then pulls out a gun and points it at the doctor.   
  
Doctor: Well, I am going with you then. We will need some equipment to keep track of her condition. I have the medicine she needs but we can't move her for another 20 minutes.   
  
Logan: Don't worry I will take care of everything.   
  
As Logan says this, sirens are heard in the background and the doctor panics but Logan shakes his head no. Syl walks in and describes what is going on outside.   
  
Logan: I want you to go outside and look for two cars. You know what mine looks like from the warehouse but there will also be a dark blue one following it. Bring my assistant, Bling who will be driving my car, up here to help me. Get Krit, Matt and yourself into one car. And Bling, the doctor, Max and I will go in the other car. Shots are heard outside as they start moving.   
  
MANTICORE   
Madame X walks into the holding cell seeing Zack laying on the bed unconsciousness as she checks his bandage. The doctor walks in and stands next to her.   
  
Madame X: What's the update?   
  
Doctor: He will survive. He probably knows more than he will tell us so I recommend that we put him through the memory questioning.   
  
Madame X: Not quite yet. Let him sleep, he'll need it. Get the X-5 in here to guard him. We can't afford to lose any more guards; we don't have that many left   
  
HOSPITAL   
Bling arrives with Matt. He helps everyone to the two cars waiting below. Krit, Matt, and Syl get into one car while Logan; the doctor, Bling and Max get into the second car. They drive as fast as they can out of the area and back to Logan's place. Once there, Bling brings Max up to Logan's place where Logan immediately gets on the phone with some of his friends for the supplies they will need. Back inside a van somewhere in Seattle the three Reds are sitting, wondering where the signal went. The leader gets on the phone and talks to someone for a while.   
  
Leader: Its time to visit some of her friends.   
  
HOSPITAL   
The Manticore soldiers come bursting into the hospital only to find Lydecker unconscious and tied up. They untie him and splash water on his face to wake him up. Still a little groggy he walks into the operating room looking for Max only to find no one. He hits the wall and says that She won't be happy with the failure of the mission. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper with a phone number on it. He smiles. ENDING CREDITS 


	3. Enemy Within

ENEMY WITHIN  
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Logan is sitting in his room where Max is laying on the bed. Some color has returned to her face, which was a good sign the doctor said before he left. Max is hooked up to some machines that Logan had ordered earlier as he continues to look at her face. Logan's cell phone rings and he answers it as he looks into the other room seeing Bling, Matt and Syl laying down.   
  
Lydecker: "You can't hide her forever Mr. Cale. One of these days I will find the both of you and it won't be pretty."  
  
Logan: "I'm willing to take that chance. I should have known that you are still working for Manticore but I won't make that mistake again."   
  
Lydecker: "I don't work for Manticore anymore but I will still get my kids back. Logan: I would like to see you try."  
  
OPENING CREDITS   
MANTICORE   
  
Madame X is standing, looking into Zack's room waiting for security to come. A few seconds later Brin comes in with a salute and awaits her orders. Madame X stands still for a little while before she turns to face Brin.   
  
Madame X: "I want you to watch this prisoner day and night. When soldiers arrive you can begin to question the suspect about the location of the X-5's. Report to me every night or two if anything develops."  
  
Brin: "Yes ma'am."  
  
Madame X walks out of the room as Brin takes guard by Zack's door. Brin starts to have flashbacks of Seattle: Zack and Max helping her escape until her medical condition forced them to leave her in Manticore hands. She dwells on their promise to rescue her. She quickly switched thoughts and continues to stand guard by the door.  
  
LOGAN'S   
Logan walks out of his room and into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. He looks at his watch and sees it's 3 in the morning. He grabs his coffee and walks out into the living room. Bling, Matt and Syl are all asleep in different places as Logan walks to the window looking out onto the pre-dawn of Seattle. What did Lydecker mean he didn't work for Manticore anymore? Logan decides to go into the other room and look up some information on Lydecker. One name that Logan kept running into during his search on Lydecker bothers him. The name is very familiar. Then it hits him. The person is a fellow journalist he had worked with before the Pulse and hasn't heard from since. He cross checks this name and gets a telephone number of the last place that was given and writes it down with the name. Logan walks back to the window, deciding to call this person later.   
  
MANTICORE   
It's dawn as Zack begins to stir. Brin orders the soldiers to bring some food for the prisoner. When the food arrives Brin tells them she will bring it in herself. Brin walks into the room and puts the food down on a table, then sits on the bed next to Zack. A small smile breaks across his face but that soon disappears when he sees the serious look on her face.   
  
Brin: "You are a traitor to this organization and I don't associate with you anymore. Here is your food. I will come back later to talk."  
  
Zack: "I can't believe they converted you. You remember when Max and I helped you out of Seattle. We had to turn you in because you were very sick. This is how you repay us."  
  
Zack lies back down on the bed as Brin leaves the room and walks down to Madame X's office. She knocks on the door and enters.   
  
Brin: "The suspect just woke up. He tried some sympathy technique but failed. I don't have any new information for you."  
  
Madame X dismisses Brin as she turns on the security camera that was placed in Zack's room and watches.   
  
LOGAN'S   
Logan is looking out the window when Bling comes up behind Logan asking him what he is doing. Logan doesn't say a word as Bling goes to get a cup of coffee and comes back.   
  
Bling: "You know Logan, with you not doing EYES ONLY anymore and only thinking about Max, you have no money from EYES ONLY coming in anymore. Yes, I know that little secret you've kept hidden. If you go without money for much longer then you will be in more trouble than you know. Its time to start EYES ONLY again."  
  
Logan sits in a chair looking outside without saying anything. Matt and Syl are now up and getting coffee. Syl comes over and sits next to Logan asking him to talk.   
  
Logan (talking into space): "I really love Max and I have just realized it. We had to stay apart some because of our business relationship. If she doesn't survive I will become the man I was before I met her. One thing I know for sure is that Lydecker is out there looking for all of us."  
  
Logan then jumps up from the table scaring everyone. He goes into the other room and calls Original Cindy but there isn't an answer. He could call JAM PONY but they don't open for another two hours. He starts to worry and begins to pace. For the first time in weeks something else is on his mind other than Max.   
  
IN THE CITY   
Lydecker and his soldiers are talking about a situation as all of them are getting into jeeps.   
  
Lydecker: "That should send a strong statement to Mr. Cale and the others."  
  
As the jeeps pull away there is a body lying on the ground face down with blond hair.   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	4. The Ball Drops

BALL DROPS  
LOGAN'S  
Logan is walking into his bedroom with cereal in his hand. Logan walks up to the table next to the bed setting down the cereal while grabbing Max's hand and watching her sleep. A few seconds later Max's eyes opened and turning saw Logan sitting on the bed and smiled. Max slowly stretched a little bit and moved up on her pillows but her neck is in traction.   
  
Max: "How long have I been out?"  
  
Logan: "Well it's been about 3 weeks now. Your neck will have to be in traction for another couple of weeks so you have to stay here just like you are. Bling and I are here to help you if you need anything. Here, eat something." (Handing her the cereal)   
  
Max: "What happened on the mission? I don't remember that much."  
  
Logan looks away wondering if he should tell her or not.   
  
OPENING CREDITS   
  
MANTICORE   
  
Lydecker is arriving back at headquarters with his squad of troops. Lydecker walks into Manticore and storms into Madame X's office where she is doing some paperwork but smiles when Lydecker walks in.   
  
Madame X: "What do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
Lydecker: "We've done everything you have said to do but the X-5's are still out there. I know she is in Seattle but your plan to bring EYES ONLY out isn't working. Here is my list of suspects who could be EYES ONLY."  
  
Madame X: "Why isn't Logan Cale's name on this list? You told me that was who you suspected.   
  
Lydecker: "I thought so but then I started thinking. He wouldn't be so stupid as to put all the evidence out there for us to find. I think he works for EYES ONLY but isn't EYES ONLY. Plus he doesn't have the finances to do the operation."   
  
Madame X: "I want you to start investigating these suspects but watch Logan Cale."   
  
Lydecker: "I already have a couple of people on it."   
  
LOGAN'S   
Max is staring into space as Logan has just finished his story. Tears well up in her eyes but she turns her head so Logan can't see. He knew this was going to be hard on her but had to tell her.   
  
Logan: "I'm sorry Max. Tinga is dead, Zack is captured and Brin is still under control at Manticore. The good news is that the DNA was destroyed."   
  
Max: "So we failed our mission. Manticore is still standing and we lost 2 more people. Plus Lydecker has reverted back to his old self. It's not worth it anymore. I have to get out of the city for good no matter what."   
  
Logan: "You can do what you want but not for a couple of months. Plus, Lydecker is closing in on me as we speak. I don't know what he wants with EYES ONLY or me but things aren't good."   
  
Bling walks into the room telling Logan he has a phone call. Logan leaves as Bling walks over to Max and whispers in her ear that he has something to tell her about what's been going on. Logan walks back into the room with a sour look.   
  
Logan: "The good news is that I got a hold of your friends and Original Cindy has already warned them. The bad news is that Kendra's dead body was found outside the city."   
  
Max closes her eyes and starts to cry as Bling and Logan hold Max's hands.   
  
MANTICORE   
  
Zack is on a table where doctors are attaching medical equipment to him. Madame X, Lydecker, and Brin are looking on from the other room. The doctors leave the room and Brin walks in and heads toward the machine Zack is hooked up to.  
  
Brin: "This is a simple test. I will ask you questions and if you lie or refuse to answer you will be shocked. First what is your name?"   
  
Zack: "My name is Zack. And second you don't have to do this.   
  
Brin: "Where exactly is Max?"   
  
Zack: "Go to hell." (He gets zapped)   
  
Brin: "Where exactly is she?"   
  
Zack: "Don't let these people control you." (He gets zapped)   
  
Brin: "Where are the X-5's?"   
  
Zack: "I don't know."   
  
After this question nothing happens which surprises Lydecker and Madame X as they walk to the back of the room they are in.   
  
Lydecker: "He doesn't know where they are. This means we have to start from the beginning."   
  
Madame X: "I agree and hate to do it. Call our contacts to see if anything unusual has been happening. How is the testing going?"  
  
Lydecker: "Not good. The blood won't respond."  
  
Madame X: "I have a plan. It might backfire but we might get them back as well."  
  
Just then, Brin walks into the room to give her report. She lists the results of her conversation with Zack using the equipment and adds that he knows where Max is. Lydecker, Madame X and Brin look at each other.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Max finally goes back to sleep as in the other room Logan is lying on the couch getting some sleep, too. Bling is walking around the apartment cleaning up a bit when a knock comes at the door. Bling picks up the gun and walks over to the door. After looking through the peephole he opens the door and lets Original Cindy in. She goes to the bedroom and a relieved look comes over her face seeing Max alive and breathing. She goes to the couch where Logan is up and stirring about.   
  
OC: "What the hell are you doing to her?"  
  
Logan: "If she listened to me she wouldn't be in that position. She and the other X-5's wanted to bring down Manticore but it didn't work. In fact one was killed, another one captured, and Max almost died. Things are going to get bad so I want to get her and her friends out of the country as quickly as possible."  
  
OC: "I'm not leaving yet."  
  
Logan: "Of course not but stay here for a while. If they track you down at the apartment then things will get messy."   
  
Outside of Original Cindy's and Max's apartment arrives the security that Madame X sent out. The guard walks into the apartment turning everything about looking for information but not finding anything. Just then, Krit walks in. As the guard tries to fire at Krit, he moves quickly killing him with a snap of the wrist. Krit knows he has to get word. Krit leaves the apartment but three Reds jump him from behind and beat him until Sandoval comes in and shocks Krit continually for a few minutes until he is knocked out.   
  
Sandoval: "Sandoval to base we finally have one."   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	5. The Visitor

THE VISITOR  
ABANDONED BUILDING  
Several trucks are sitting dockside with their lights off. A few minutes later, soldiers come out of a building. They unload Krit's body off the truck and onto a helicopter. Lydecker and three men walk out of the building. When the body is loaded on, Lydecker hands the gentlemen something.   
  
Lydecker: "This is about 4 years behind of where we are now, but this is our agreement. With this technology your men should live a lot longer now. Just remember the other half of our agreement."   
  
Sandoval: "You have my word, Don. We got one of your kids for you and we got what we wanted. Stay in touch. Nice doing business with you."  
  
Sandoval walks away with the Reds as Lydecker gets on the helicopter and it takes off.   
  
OPENING CREDITS   
LOGAN'S   
Max is up and moving around the apartment trying to get her strength back. Bling is helping her with her recovery as Logan is at his computer typing away. Max walks into the room and sits down breathing heavily. She looks up and sees some information about Manticore on the monitor.   
  
Max: "What's that?"  
  
Logan: "You told me a while ago about some kind of water that Tinga was being kept in. I decided to see if I could find any information on it."  
  
Max: "Come up with anything?"  
  
Logan: "Not much. I'm going to give Sebastian a call to see if he knows anything. Can you remember anything else about that thing?"  
  
Max: "Well let's see. I don't know if you remember that classic movie, Empire Strikes Back, but the tube was almost the exact same thing."  
  
Logan: "OK, I guess I have to look that up somewhere. How are you feeling?"   
  
Max: "A little out of breath but getting stronger."   
  
Logan: "Good."   
  
Logan looks away as his face is turning red. He picks up the phone, dials a number and holds a conversation with someone until he hangs up the phone.   
  
Logan: "I'm going to see Sebastian this afternoon. Stay here with Bling and Syl."   
  
With that Max gets up and starts walking again as Logan looks at her from behind.   
  
MANTICORE   
Zack is laying on the bed in his cell with Brin looking over him. Madame X is in her office watching the security camera as Lydecker walks in with a huge smile on his face.   
  
Madame X: "Why are you smiling?"   
  
Lydecker: "I captured Krit this morning. He is in the holding cell but we are keeping him knocked out for the moment."   
  
Madame X: "Good work, Don. Out of the twelve escapees we have two dead and three captured. Their numbers are slowly going down. What I really want is that boy though. I want you to start searching for that boy right away."   
  
Lydecker: "OK. What about Krit?"   
  
Madame X: "Keep him under for the time being until we are finished with him."   
  
Lydecker walks out as Madame X goes to a board and puts a red X through another X-5 escapee.   
  
SEBASTIAN'S   
Logan and Sebastian are sitting at his computer as it scans information on what Logan is looking for. After a couple of minutes the computer stops on some kind of experimental program for baby harvesting.   
  
Sebastian: "According to the computer, that kind of tube and what Max described is used to get DNA out of the body and to repair the body. Why they had her hooked to that machine I have no idea."   
  
Logan: "There is something here that is missing and no one knows what it is. Manticore must know something that no one else knows. I have to get in contact with her widower."  
  
Sebastian: "I would watch my step. If they are watching you and you give away their location then things aren't going to be good."   
  
Logan: "I know."   
  
MANTICORE   
Zack is now attached to a torture machine as Madame X and Brin look on. Both of them continue to ask Zack questions about Max and the X-5's but he won't answer any questions. Madame X's anger is growing as she exits the room and sits with Lydecker who is going over some files.   
  
Madame X: "I have an idea what we can do with Zack?"   
  
Lydecker: "What is that?" (Looking up)   
  
Madame X: "His mind is stronger than Brin's but I can still manipulate it. According to his file he is a good volunteer. Why don't we try the training program we did with Brin but change it a little bit?"   
  
Lydecker: "That could work or back fire. But if you are going to do what I think you are going to do, that is a pretty big gamble for just one person."   
  
Madame X: "Yes, but imagine what would happen if it works. With Zack, Brin and Krit together..."   
  
Lydecker: "I'll get things set up right away."   
  
LOGAN'S   
Logan comes back to the apartment as Max and Syl are working out. Logan walks into his computer room dropping off the information he got from Sebastian. Logan walks over and sits down on the couch as Max plops down next to him.   
  
Logan: "I'm going to have to get in contact with Tinga's widower."   
  
Max: "Why?" (With a surprised look)   
  
Logan: "There are details from her pregnancy that I need to get before I can make a guess on what that tube is or what was in it. Second, I think some of us should move to the safe house because things are going to get dicey here soon."   
  
Just then Bling walks in and motions for Logan who gets up from the couch and follows Bling. Once alone, Bling hands Logan an envelope and leaves the room. Logan opens the envelope and inside are pictures and documents from when Max was young. Logan comes across one document, which lists Max's parents but puts it in his drawer as Max walks in. Just then a knock comes at the door and Syl rushes to answer it.   
  
Syl: "It must be my surprise."   
  
Max and Logan look at each other. Syl comes in and right behind her is JONDY. Max's eyes light up as she rushes to Jondy and they hug each other.   
  
MANTICORE   
Zack is in a room by himself hooked up to some equipment and a gun in his hand. A picture of Max flashes on the wall.   
Voice: "Shoot the suspect."   
  
Zack refuses and gets shocked until finally he shoots the picture.   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	6. Bang Em

Bang Em"  
*****   
Two men are standing at dockside smoking. They look at their watches and when they look up a ship pulls into the dock. Three men in suits get off the ship and shake hands with the two men that are already on the dock.   
  
MAN 1: "Do you have our shipment?"   
  
MAN 2: "Your shipment is on board. When we say we deliver, we deliver."   
  
MAN 1: "Good. How much do we owe you? We want to get this done so we can get the stuff off and into our place."   
  
MAN 2: "Well, we have to make sure everything is clear first."   
  
He reaches into his pocket, taking out a gun, shoots all the men that are standing on the dock. He, then, takes out a telephone, dials a number and talks.   
  
MAN 2: "Its all clear. Let's get the stuff off the ship and into the warehouse before the police get here."   
  
OPENING CREDITS   
  
LOGAN'S   
Logan is sleeping on the couch in the living room as Jondy and Max are in his room having an old fashion slumber party. They are talking back and forth until it comes to Logan.   
  
JONDY: "What's the deal with you two?"   
  
MAX: "There is nothing going on with us. I broke into his place over a year ago and he figured out what I was. He didn't run or go to the police but tried to help me. He got shot helping some people out as part of his organization and became paralyzed. Ever since then we have been helping each other out; nothing big."   
  
JONDY: "I know you, Max, and there is something else going on here. Any plans on how to get Zack or Brin back."   
  
MAX: "We can't. They will be looking for us and the defenses are to tough right now. Plus they are probably being kept in the interior so that's even tougher. We can't move for a little while. By the way I want you to help Logan with that organization I told you about."   
  
JONDY: "OK. Anything for you."   
  
OFFICE BULIDING   
  
2 men are sitting across from each other working out contracts.   
  
MAN 1: "The material is off the ship and sitting in our warehouse outside of town. I don't know why you want so many of them, Mr. White, but they are there waiting."   
  
WHITE: "That's good. I like gentlemen who get the job done. How much do I owe you?"   
  
MAN 1: "3 million dollars."   
  
WHITE: "Ok. Hold on a minute."   
  
As he reaches into his briefcase he shoots once, hitting the man across the way in the head. White takes out a beeper and pushes a button. A few seconds later soldiers start hurrying into the building and looking at him for orders.   
  
WHITE: "I want these computers up and running. I want to have these weapons ready soon. I want to get this over with. These two have been a thorn in my side for over 20 years. Move."   
  
All the soldiers are running around when White takes out two pictures: one of Mya Riggs and one of Logan Cale.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Logan is going over police reports while in the other room Max and Jondy are working out. Logan passes over one police report which makes his eyes grow wide. He calls Det. Sung talking to him for a few minutes until he hangs up and calls Bling in.   
  
BLING: "What's up?"   
  
LOGAN: "Close the door."   
  
BLING: "What's wrong?" (closing it)   
  
LOGAN: "You remember that guy that I helped get thrown out of office about 20 years ago?"   
  
BLING: "Yeah?"   
  
LOGAN: "Well I think he's back. I have this police report about dead bodies found all with one gunshot wound to the head. That's his MO. I think it's him and he will hunt me down no matter the cost."   
  
BLING: "We have to get you out of here. Want to tell Max?"   
  
LOGAN: "No I can't. Things are too weird right now."   
  
Just then Jondy and Max burst in to see what was going on but by the look on Logan's face they knew something was wrong. Logan recieves a fax about unusual police activity north of town and a Mya Riggs has been arrested. Logan looks at it, closes his eyes almost crying.   
  
OFFICE BUILDING   
  
Mya Riggs is sitting in a chair blindfolded as two men strike her every so often until Mr. White walks into the room. Mr. White pulls out a gun and puts it to her head.   
  
WHITE: "I will make a deal with you. If you call Mr. Cale and convince him to fall into my trap, I will release you and wipe the slate clean. Otherwise this will happen."   
  
White pulls the trigger but all it does is snap.   
  
MYA: "Don't kill me. I will do whatever you want."   
  
WHITE: "That's a good girl. (taking gun away) Use this phone to call him. Tell him to meet you at the corner of the street he lives on and we will be waiting. Send out the troops."   
  
Mya is making the phone call as the soldiers get into hummers and drive to town.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Logan is packing a bag when the telephone rings and he answers it. He talks for a little while until he hangs up the phone and looks at his watch. Then Bling walk in.   
  
LOGAN: "That was Mya. She is safe for now but wants to see me. I'll be back soon but keep packing for me. I'll be right back."   
  
Logan leaves the apartment as Max walks in and Max asks what's going on.   
  
BLING: "Mya Riggs is a journalist that he worked with to oust this guy from office. Ever since he left, this guy vowed revenge and apparently he's back in town, and wants it. So Logan is going to the safe house for a little…"   
  
Screeching is heard outside. All three look out the window to see 3 hummers driving fast down the street. Max goes to run outside but falls down, out of strength. Bling goes down to help her.   
  
BLING: "Jondy you have to go. I'll stay with her. There is a tracking system on the van, a red button next to the steering wheel. Once in, press that so we know where you are."   
  
Jondy leaves the apartment as Bling helps Max up who for some reason starts to cry.   
  
OFFICE BUILDING   
  
The hummers pull up outside as soldiers drag Logan out of the hummer. Other soldiers are dragging Mya out of the building with a blindfold. Logan looks up and sees Mr. White and starts to laugh. The soldiers put both of them on their knees.   
  
WHITE: "I knew this day would come. Ready...aim…"   
  
Just then a crash is heard and, Jondy driving Logan's car, comes bursting in making everyone run. Jondy gets out and kills two soldiers by throwing them into the car. She takes their guns and start firing at the soldiers. She moves to Logan and Mya handing one gun to Logan. As Mya gets up she is shot several times by soldiers. Jondy pushes Logan into the car as he is trying to go help Mya. Three soldiers come up behind Jondy but she throws one into nearby trees, kicks one in the groin and Logan shoots the other. Jondy gets into the car and speeds off as Logan is firing the gun hitting all the tires of the hummers.   
  
WHITE: "Get me those pictures in my briefcase."   
  
Jondy drives out of site as White's assistant comes out with pictures.   
  
WHITE: "Looks like we have an X-5 escappee in town."   
  
He holds up a picture of Jondy.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Everyone is silent since no one knows what to say. Finally Max goes over to where Logan is sitting.   
  
MAX: "I know what it's like to lose family. Mya was like family to you but you should have told me. I thought we built this trust thing."   
  
LOGAN: "Then why didn't you tell me of being a killing machine when you were young and killing innocent people. Lydecker showed me those pictures and told me you were more dangerous than you appear."   
  
MAX: "You Son of a…"   
  
Max raises her hand and hits Logan across the face making him fall out of the chair. Max, then, turns and runs toward the door.   
  
LOGAN: "Go ahead run away like you run away from everything else in your life. You'll die if you leave now but go if you want!!!"   
  
Max slams the door and leaves as Logan lifts himself into the chair and looks out the window as Bling and Jondy look on with shocked faces.   
  
SPACE NEEDLE   
  
Max is sitting on top looking over the city.   
  
"He doesn't know what they did to me at Manticore and why I always have to run. I don't know what his problem is but screw Logan and screw the world.   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	7. Doom

DOOM  
LOGAN'S  
Logan is sitting in his apartment beeping Max again for what seems like the 1,000th time since the blowup. Logan gets up and goes out to the living room where Jondy and Bling are sitting. Logan sits down and looks at both of them.   
  
Logan: "I can't believe I blew up at her like that. Now she won't answer my pages and I haven't seen her in a couple of days. I don't know what to do. By the way is the other bedroom made up?"   
  
Bling: "Yea."   
  
Logan: "Thanks. They should be here any time now."   
  
Just then a knock at the door came and Logan went up and answered it. In walks Charlie Smith and Case with their luggage. Charlie shook Logan's hand as Logan introduced Bling and Jondy. Charlie sat down with Case on his lap.   
  
Logan: "Thanks for coming on this solemn occasion but I need to ask you a few questions."   
  
Charlie: "OK. Is there somewhere Case can sleep?"   
  
Logan: "Take him to my room Bling please."   
  
Bling takes Case as Jondy goes with him. Logan sits down across from Charlie.   
  
Logan: "There are a few things I need to know."   
  
OPENING CREDITS   
  
Max is sitting by the river and watching for any patrols or any hover drones. She hasn't seen one for months now but you can never tell. As Max is sitting there she hears someone say her name. When Max turns around there is Original Cindy on her bike for Jam Pony. She waves over Max who gets up and runs to where Original Cindy is.   
  
OC: "What's up boo?"  
  
Max: "Nothing. Where are you going?"   
  
OC: "Going home. I'll give you are ride."   
  
Max gets on the bike with Original Cindy and they took off on the road.   
  
OC: "You can tell me what happened when we get home."   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Logan and Charlie are sitting in the dining room now in silence. Charlie takes a sip from his drink as Logan looks on deciding what to do next.   
  
Logan: "I know this is hard but what I need to know to solve this mystery is did Tinga have a difficult pregnancy or anything out of the ordinary?"   
  
Charlie: "Well, with our first child everything was weird. She was a bit more protective and very careful on her medical forms. Now that I think about it, she was shocked she got pregnant because one time she told me she couldn't because of a medical condition. It was a very simple pregnancy including the birth. When she went into labor, it only took an hour for her to give birth. Maybe that was weird but she was never in pain either."   
  
Logan sat at the table for a while thinking about what Charlie just said. Something here didn't make sense Logan kept telling himself. Finally Logan was brought back to earth hearing someone call his name.   
  
Logan: "Why don't you join you son in my room and get some sleep. You've helped me more than you know."  
  
Charlie gets up and goes into Logan's bedroom as Logan goes into his computer room and starts typing in commands. Logan goes into his desk retrieving a file someone had sent him about Max at Mantic ore. Logan flips through it until he comes across a report on the DNA makeup of Max. He takes that piece of paper out so he can match it with what he found. No matter what Logan does he can't hack into Manticore's computer system so he decides to stop for the night. Logan then goes into his locked drawer near the floor retrieving a lock box. Opening the lock box, Logan takes out $3,000 then puts the box back.   
  
MANTICORE   
  
Madame X is sitting at her desk holding her head in her hands when Mr. White bursts into her office. Madame X immediately gets up from her desk but Mr. White motions for her to sit down.   
  
Mr. White: "Nice to see you again, Renfro. I have a positive sighting of the X-5 known as Jondy in the Seattle area. She foiled my plan to get rid of Logan Cale once and for all."  
  
Madame X: "What the hell are you doing? Mr. Cale is under investigation for being EYES ONLY."  
  
Mr. White: "Well, I am taking over the operation now. Once I get the chance he will be killed. I am in charge of this project now and you will be my assistant. Update me on everything so I can tell the committee."   
  
Madame X starts taking out paperwork as Mr. White sits down.   
  
MAX'S APARTMENT   
  
Max has just finished telling Original Cindy everything that happened and Original Cindy is sitting in the chair laughing as Max wonders what is going on.   
  
OC: "Oh, isn't that sweet. Your second fight with your boyfriend. You have to give him a break. He saw his best friend shot in front of him then what happened to you..."   
  
Max: "Yea maybe I should give him a break. What am I saying he's a SOB."   
  
Max gets up and goes into the other room to take a shower as Original Cindy is left in the chair laughing.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Logan is sitting at his computer going over information he just got from his contact within the government. Charlie walks in with a cup of coffee and offers it to Logan who takes it with a smile. Charlie pulls up a chair and sits down leaning in toward Logan.   
  
Charlie: "What did you find?"   
  
Logan: "According to my research, your wife was one of the few X-5's from Manticore that is able to bare children after all the tests they did. This is strange because only two other X-5's can have children. I don't know who they are yet. So your wife was special in this. Maybe that is why they wanted her so bad."   
  
Charlie sits back in his chair when Logan hits the table spilling the coffee unto the floor.   
  
Logan: "That's it. That goo she was stuck in, they were trying to figure out why she could bare children. They never intended the X-5's to have children for some reason I don't know why but three are able to. It all makes perfect sense now. Now only if I could find out what Manticore wants with..."  
  
Logan just finds out something else. He picks up the phone while digging out the number he copied down a few weeks before from his reporter friend. He dials the number and they talk for a while until Logan hangs up the phone.   
  
Logan: "I am going to see my friend but you and your son should either head for the safe house or get back out of the country because they will be coming after your son next."  
  
Bling comes running into the room with a sour look on his face. Logan looks at him and knows it's not good news.   
  
Bling: "He's gone. I have no idea how or when but Case is gone."  
  
Charlie and Logan get up and start looking everywhere for Case but he is no where to be found. Charlie sits down shaking his head, as Logan knows the battle has just started.   
  
ON THE NEEDLE   
  
Max is sitting on the needle thinking about her relationship with Logan and where it is headed.   
  
"Things are complicated and it's almost time where I can leave but do I want to? I know Logan needs me but what else is going to happen with me? I don't know what to do anymore and that isn't the greatest place to be."   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	8. The Noose Tightens

Logan is sitting at the table as Charlie is going nuts trying to figure out where Case went. Bling and Jondy go out looking for Case as Charlie and Logan sit at the table wondering what is going on.   
  
Logan: "I swear to you, Charlie I have no idea how he could have gotten out unless he slipped out when we weren't paying attention."   
  
Charlie: "Listen, I don't know why but I trust you. I just want to know what is going on."   
  
Bling and Jondy arrive home, as the conversation is finishing and walk into the kitchen where Logan and Charlie are sitting.   
  
Bling: "We couldn't find anything. It's like he vanished into thin air. This puzzles me. I don't know where to start looking again."   
  
Logan: "I have to get a hold of Max. She might know something."   
  
Logan wheels over to the telephone and beeps Max again but this time he puts 911 after the beep.   
  
OPENING CREDITS   
MANTICORE   
  
Mr. White is sitting in his office when Madame X walks in and sits down across the desk. Mr. White looks up briefly before looking down again doing paperwork. Madame X grows impatient when finally Mr. White looks up and leans back.   
  
Mr. White: "So you are trying to re-educate the two X-5's that you caught. That is a smart plan but what I want to know is what is the deal with Lydecker?"   
  
Madame X: "I have no idea. He helps us for a while then he turns his back on us, then once more he helps us. I don't know what is going on with him. But Zack and Krit are going along in their program."   
  
Mr. White: "I want two units deployed to Seattle to look for this other X-5 who helped Logan Cale from being killed. I have a feeling some others are also in the city."   
  
Madame X: "I'll send them out right away."   
  
Madame X gets up from the desk and walks out as Mr. White goes back to his paperwork.   
  
MAX'S APARTMENT   
  
Max is taking a shower as Original Cindy is cooking in the kitchen. Max's beeper goes off and Original Cindy looks at it.   
  
OC: "Your beeper's going off, boo."   
  
Max: "Who is it?"   
  
OC: "I think it's Logan again but this time he is putting 911."   
  
Max: "Ignore it."   
  
Original Cindy looks at the beeper again before dialing the number and getting Logan.   
  
OC: "She doesn't want to talk to you. What? I'll tell her."   
  
Just then Max comes out of the bathroom and sits down fixing her hair.   
  
OC: "I called Logan. He said that Charlie and Case came back to town but Case is now missing and they don't know where he went."   
  
Max's eyes open wide and she runs into her room, changing into clothes and leaving without saying anything.   
  
TINGA'S FORMER RESIDENCE   
  
Lydecker is in Tinga's former residence sitting on a chair and looking outside. A few seconds later there is Case walking down the street and into the building. Lydecker motions for his troops to take cover. Lydecker gets up, walking to the door and opens it. He sees Case sitting on the stairs and walks down to sit next to him. Then when no one is looking, he puts his hand around Case's mouth dragging him upstairs into the apartment. The troops seal the door as Lydecker drugs Case as he sets him on the sofa. Lydecker gets out a vial and draws some blood from Case before putting the vial away.   
  
Lydecker: "The little guy remembered what I told him. If he ever left the city and came back, come back to the apartment and wait."   
  
Lydecker stands up and starts typing a missing boy found report.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Logan, Charlie, Bling, and Jondy are sitting around the table going through options when Max comes bursting into the apartment and straight to the kitchen. Logan and Max look at each other without saying a word. Max sits down at the table after a few minutes.   
  
Max: "What's going on?"   
  
Logan: "Charlie and Case came here to give me some information. Sometime this morning Bling found that Case was missing and we have no idea where he could be."   
  
Max: "We have to find him before something bad happens."   
  
Just then a beep is heard and Logan's fax machine starts to work. Bling goes over and takes the fax while looking at it and then hands it to Logan.   
  
Logan: "Matt sent this to me. It says a man has found a young boy matching Case's description and wants the parents to come and claim him."   
  
Logan hands the fax to Charlie and Max comes over and looks at it over his shoulder. Max's and Charlie's eyes open as they read it.   
  
Max: "That's where you used to live. Something strange is going on."   
  
TINGA'S FORMER RESIDENCE   
  
Lydecker is sitting at his computer waiting for the reply to his message. Lydecker turns around as Case is starting to wake up, but Lydecker goes over and drugs Case again to knock him out. Lydecker walks over to his computer again when a knock comes at the door. Lydecker answers it and in comes two squads of troops.   
  
Lydecker: "What's going on?"   
  
Soldier: "Mr. White has ordered us here. He wants us to bring in the X-5 known as Jondy."  
  
Lydecker: "What do you think I'm trying to do. Go to the roof for look out but stay under cover."   
  
The soldiers leave the room to go to the roof as Lydecker gets the response he has been waiting for from the computer.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Logan is sitting at his computer typing in commands when he gets the image he wants and calls everyone in.   
  
Logan: "Here it is. Just want I thought. Fifteen minutes ago two squads arrived at the building and walked in. Just a few minutes ago they scattered around on the roof. I think it's a trap. They want either Max or Jondy to go in there for Case. Mr. White had to set this up. What do you want to do?"  
  
Max: "This is going to be difficult. Too many watch outs. It's going to take more than two people. Jondy and I will go in but at least one person has to be outside to help."   
  
Logan: "I have an idea. I am going to try to get some of the soldiers away from the area with some kind of message but that will only buy you 30 minutes at most. Get in and get out. But be careful."   
  
Max and Jondy leave as Logan gives Bling a gun and tells him to help them out. Logan starts typing in commands into his computer.   
  
TINGA'S FORMER RESIDENCE   
  
Lydecker receives orders that Jondy has been spotted at a dock. Lydecker releases one unit from the roof to this location while keeping everyone else where they are. The unit leaves the building as down the street, Bling stops Logan's car and all three get out. Max and Jondy go around the back as Bling slowly makes his way to the building next door and takes cover behind a trashcan, and loads his gun. Jondy and Max are on the roof of the building next door and jump to the building across as down below Bling moves into the building. Max and Jondy separate and attack the soldiers on the roof. Max kicks two of the soldiers off the roof. She, then, kicks one in the neck while sending another soldier into the nearby poll knocking him out. Jondy on the other side takes out three soldiers with kicks in the face and necks knocking them out. A soldier comes up from behind Jondy, but Max jumps off the heater duct and kicks the solider in the face knocking him out. They both move down into the building as they hear gunshots on the lower floor. On the first floor Bling is exchanging gunfire with Lydecker's soldiers as Lydecker waits in the apartment waiting for them to come to him. Just then the door crashes in as Max and Jondy rush in but soldiers inside the room take them down. They are both struggling as the window crashes and Syl comes flying in. Syl kicks Lydecker in the face sending him over the chair and knocking him out. Max is fighting her soldiers off as Jondy is doing the same thing. Syl helps out Max by throwing two soldiers across the room knocking them out. Max kicks one in the face and breaks another's windpipe. Jondy kicks two in the groin and then Syl throws the other two across the room. Syl picks up Case and all three leave the room. A soldier coming up from below strikes Jondy knocking her down but Max kicks him in the gut sending him down the stairs knocking all the other soldiers down as Bling makes his get away. Syl, Jondy, Max with Case go to the roof where the jump to the next building and return to Logan's car. Everyone gets in as Bling drives off quickly with squad two returning but doesn't see the car leave.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Case is sleeping on Logan's bed with Charlie next to him. Syl, Jondy, Max, Bling, and Logan are sitting in the living room. Logan is looking at Jondy's wound from the attack as everyone else is trying to relax.   
  
Logan: "I'm glad you all got out of there alive. I didn't think it was that bad but you never know what is waiting inside."   
  
Jondy: "Tomorrow I'm leaving. I just can't take this anymore. I have to get out of here before they catch me."  
  
Max: "Don't do that..."   
  
As Max is saying this she collapses on the floor. Logan rushes to her side and feels her pulse which is fast. Logan tells Bling to get some cold bath water ready as he asks Syl to get his exoskeleton in the other room.   
  
Syl: "It would be faster if I just took her."   
  
Syl picks Max up and carries her into the bathroom. Logan walks out and calls someone on the phone.   
  
MANTICORE   
  
Mr. White is throwing things around in his office after hearing Lydecker's report. Mr. White sits down and writes an order while laughing.   
  
Mr. White: "They aren't getting out of the city if it's the last thing I do."  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	9. Leaving Part 1

Max is lying on Logan's bed as he is walking around worried. Bling and Syl are sitting on the couch worried as well. A few minutes after pacing around there is a knock at the door and Logan goes to answer it. A few seconds later Logan and a doctor walk into the room and Logan introduces him to everyone.   
  
Doctor: "I remember all of you from that little thing a couple of months ago. Where is the patient?"  
  
Logan: "In here."  
  
The doctor follows Logan into the bedroom and sees Max sleeping on the bed. The doctor puts his things down and walks over to her checking her pulse. The doctor then wakes up Max and begins to ask her questions about what happened. The doctor slowly looks over Max before turning to everyone standing in the room.   
  
Doctor: "Logan and everyone can you leave me alone for a little while so I can do my business here. Thank you."   
  
Everyone leaves as the doctor takes a vial out of his case.   
  
OPENING CREDITS   
  
Lydecker and his troops are entering Seattle and heading toward police headquarters. They arrive at the building and ask to see the chief of police who comes out running.   
  
Lydecker: "By order of the federal government, the city of Seattle is hereby-ordered not to let anyone in or out until our business is finished. This goes into affect in two hours. Do not tell anyone or you will be arrested. When the city is closed my troops and your police officers will start searching for suspects."   
  
Lydecker then gives his soldiers the order to stand down for a while as the orders are sent out to all checkpoints.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Logan, Syl and Bling are sitting on the couch when the doctor comes out and Logan goes over to him.   
  
Doctor: "I can't find anything physically wrong with her but I know something is. I took a blood sample from her but without blood records it won't do any good."   
  
Logan: "If I gave you some information about her blood work could you keep it secret and only do the work at a friend of mine's?"   
  
Doctor: "Of Course."   
Logan goes into his drawer and pulls out a file he was given a few weeks before. Logan searches and takes out the blood record of Max. Logan gets on the phone and calls someone. Within a few minutes he hangs up the phone and calls Bling over.   
  
Logan: "Bling, take the doctor to Sebastian's. Then come back here. (Turning to the doctor) when you are done, call us and Bling will come and pick you up."   
  
Logan hands the doctor the blood records as the doctor and Bling leave. There is a beep on the fax machine and Logan walks over to look at the fax.   
  
Logan: "Syl, we may have a problem here."   
  
SEATTLE POLICE STATION   
  
Lydecker is sitting at a desk watching the countdown until the city is closed. Lydecker looks at a map of the city pointing out where units should be looking.   
  
Lydecker: "Commander, you with unit 1 will search the high rise district with me. With any luck we will find the X-5's there with that EYES ONLY."   
  
Commander: "What are our orders if people run?"   
  
Lydecker: "If they are the people we are looking for, stun them, don't kill them. If it's anyone else just kill them. Not my orders."   
  
The commander leaves as Lydecker looks at his watch and smiles.   
  
Lydecker: "The city is closed."   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Max is in the living room as Logan has just told her the news. Syl, Max and Logan are sitting around a table wondering what to do. They can't get out of the city now and there is no place to hide. Bling walks in at this moment and tells Logan what is going on outside.   
  
Logan: "I don't know what to do. We can't get out and any minute they will be here. I think it's over."   
  
A knock at the door comes and Bling goes to look in the peephole. Through the peephole he can see three soldiers standing there with Lydecker. Bling looks back and that is all that Bling needs to do because everyone knows who's there. Logan grabs a gun from his desk and Bling grabs a gun from behind a picture. Logan hides behind a counter as Syl and Max go hide somewhere else. Bling opens the door and the soldiers with Lydecker walk into the room.   
  
Lydecker: "Have you ever seen these two people? (Shows them pictures of Syl and Max) or have you seen this person (shows Logan's picture)?"   
  
Bling: "No, I haven't."   
  
Lydecker walks into the room and quickly glances around the room and notices two cups on the table.   
  
Lydecker: "Do you live here?"   
  
Bling: "No. I work as a physical therapist and my client went out for a while."   
  
Lydecker: "You don't sound like a good physical trainer."   
  
Bling looks pissed as Lydecker continues to look around the apartment. His soldiers come back saying no one is there but Lydecker knows something is up. Three more soldiers bust through the door with guns drawn. And the two soldiers already there aim their guns along with the three at Bling.   
  
Lydecker: "OK. Play your little games. How about this one. If you three don't come out in the next thirty seconds, your friend is about to get his head blown off."   
  
Lydecker sets his watch and looks at it. At 28 seconds Logan comes out of hiding with hands up. Lydecker looks around and smiles. The soldiers surround Logan and take his gun away. Just then Syl and Max burst out from where they were hiding. Max takes the two soldiers holding Bling out with quick kicks to the throat and head knocking them out as Syl takes out the other three with kicks to the head and throats. Lydecker takes out his gun and puts it to Logan's head as Max and Syl come closer.   
  
Lydecker: "One more step and he gets it. I have a proposition for all of you."   
  
Bling, Max and Syl are standing there deciding what to do.   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	10. Leaving Part 2

LEAVING PART 2  
  
MANTICORE  
Mr. White is pacing back and forth as Madame X is sitting at her desk watching White and getting irrated that she can't go back to her office.   
  
White: "Any contact from Lydecker yet?"   
  
Madame X: "No, but he said because of the size of the town and the troops he has it might be days before we hear anything."   
  
White: "Yeah but they could still slip through our fingers. This isn't a foolproof plan but I may have one." (Looks at Madame X)   
  
Madame X: "We could send them out but they aren't ready yet."   
  
White: "Not them. Brin."   
  
Madame X: "OK. (Hits the intercom) Will X5-734 please come to my office."   
  
White and Madame X look at each other and smile.   
  
OPENING CREDITS   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Lydecker still has a gun aimed at Logan's head as Bling is aiming his gun at Lydecker with Max and Syl in fighting stance looking at Lydecker. No one is moving a muscle.   
  
Lydecker: "Listen we are in a stalemate. We can work this out and everyone could be safe. You trusted me months ago, and you can trust me again. Think about it. You could all be at Manticore right now."   
  
All three look at each other as Logan is turning blue from lack of oxygen. Finally someone moves.   
  
Max: "Keep you gun on him, Bling, but let's listen to what he has to say."   
  
Lydecker releases Logan who falls to the floor catching his breath before getting up and going to the table where Max and Syl are now sitting as Lydecker walks over and sits down.   
  
Lydecker: "We have a new director at Manticore that is hell bent on getting all of you guys together dead or alive. He is even going to use the captured X-5's against you. And apparently he wants something with Logan as well."   
  
Logan: "Yeah, I screwed him a couple of years ago with my friend. So what does this have to do with anything?"   
  
Lydecker: "Here is my proposition. I can sneak you out of the city because they will clamp down harder if I don't find you. And in exchange all you have to give me are two things. One is a vial of blood from Syl and second a dead body."   
  
Everyone looks at each other.   
  
JAM PONY   
  
Everyone is running around as soldiers and police officers are running into the place tearing everything apart. Normal approaches the man in charge.   
  
Normal: "What the hell is going on?"   
  
Officer: "We are looking for a couple of suspects at this time. The city is shut down and all you people are to stay here until further notice."   
  
Normal: "I have a business to run here. You can't just..."   
  
The officer grabs Normal by the neck and pushes him against the wall while everyone looks on.   
  
Officer: "You will do what I say or else."   
  
Normal shakes his head yes as the officer releases the hold. Another solider comes up with some of Max's stuff from her locker.   
  
Officer 2: "Sir, we have some articles here with an address of her place of residence."   
  
Officer: "Good move out. You two stay here until I call again. (Speaking into mic) All units positive ID on suspect place of residence. All converge now to check point 1 for instructions."   
  
Everyone leaves except for the two officers who stand guard at the door.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Everyone is still staring at each other not saying anything until Max finally speaks up.   
  
Max: "What do you mean a dead body?"   
  
Lydecker: "They will need proof that I got you one way or another and a photo won't do. Either one of you has to die or we have to come up with a different plan. Then I could get you out of the city for now just in exchange for the blood but they will continue to be on your trail."   
  
Max: "Syl, give Mr. Lydecker a vial of your blood. Then, Lydecker get us the hell out of here."  
  
Lydecker: "Fine. Here, Syl, (handing her the vial) you can do it yourself. Now we have to get rid of the soldiers except for those two over there. They can be trusted and will do what I say."   
  
Lydecker gets up and wakes up the soldiers who are looking around for anyone. Lydecker points to the door.   
  
Lydecker: "I want you to go to police headquarters and wait there until further orders."   
  
Soldiers: "Yes, sir."   
  
The soldiers leave as Syl comes back with a full vial and hands it to Lydecker. Lydecker takes it and sits down with hands on his head trying to think about what to do next when Logan comes up with an idea.   
  
Logan: "All you need is a dead body. Why don't we take a body and burn it beyond recognition. Then they can't say anything."   
  
Lydecker: "That could work or backfire. I don't know if we still have dental records on file. But maybe if we...Do you have a computer, Mr. Cale."   
  
Logan: "Follow me."   
  
Both men get up from the table and go into the computer room as Max, Syl and Bling sit at the table looking at each other.   
  
OC& MAX'S APARTMENT   
  
The soldiers approach the door with guns drawn ready for anything. One kicks down the door as the other soldiers go in with guns drawn and searching everywhere but not finding anyone. Then they start to search the apartment for any clues, when one comes across a prescription that he shows his commanding officer who smiles. He picks up his mic   
  
Soldier: "Commander to Col. Lydecker please come in."   
  
Lydecker: "What is it?"   
  
Soldier: "We have a positive ID. We have some medicine here that shows the suspect has been here at some point. Any orders please."   
  
Lydecker: "Stay where you are until further notice. We have a possible sitting but we want to confirm. Everyone stay where you are. Lydecker out."   
  
The soldiers close the door and look out the window on the city below.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Lydecker is copying some information down as Logan is on the telephone with a friend of his and smiles when he gets off the phone.   
  
Logan: "I think we have one."   
  
Lydecker: "That's good. I have the information I need right here. We can get the body back here and tattoo it. Then leave the body somewhere where they can find it. I will take care of the rest."   
  
Logan: "Bling come here. Go down to the hospital through the backdoor. Give the nurse this message and she will take care of the rest."   
  
Bling takes the papers and leaves for the hospital.   
  
HOSPITAL   
  
Bling arrives at the backdoor of the hospital where a nurse is waiting. He shows her two papers and they both walked inside where there is a body on the table. She looks at the papers Bling gave to her and signs some papers by her desk before handing the papers back to Bling.   
  
Nurse: "She is cleared to leave. Give Logan this and tell him I said hi."   
  
Bling picks up the body while putting the papers in his pocket and walks out to the car where he puts the body inside before driving off.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Bling pulls up out front and carries the body upstairs where Lydecker is waiting with some equipment. Bling puts the body down and Lydecker starts to put the barcode of Jondy on the person's neck. After 20 minutes Lydecker is finished and stands up.   
  
Lydecker: "Well that's it. I have your blood with me, Syl; I have a body so that means business is done. Thank you for your help."   
  
Lydecker gets one of his soldiers to pick up the body and leave the apartment as Max, Syl, Logan and Bling look on.   
  
MAX ON THE SPACE NEEDLE   
I don't know if Lydecker did what he said he was going to do but the soldiers left town and everything is back to normal except for Logan and me. I don't know what to do with him. He has saved my butt and my families butt so many times maybe I should do something for him.   
  
MANTICORE   
  
Lydecker walks into the office with a vial of blood.   
  
Lydecker: "I have the blood here but we couldn't get the body back here. It was too dangerous for transport but I do have a picture here before we burned it."   
  
Lydecker shows the picture to Mr. White who is sitting behind the desk and he smiles.   
  
White: "Good work, Lydecker. Now take a break for a little while."   
  
Lydecker leaves as White picks up the phone and dials.   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	11. Mother's Day

MOTHER'S DAY  
  
LOGAN'S  
Logan is sitting at his computer doing some work for EYES ONLY when the phone rings and Logan picks it up. He talks for a while, hangs up, and then dials another number. Max is riding her bike down a street when her beeper goes off. She looks down at her beeper and shakes her head as she continues to ride down the street until coming to a phone.   
  
Max: "What's up? I am busy with work, you know."   
  
Logan: "Well, if you have a delivery, make it and get back here. The doctor just called and he is coming over with the results of your test."   
  
Max hangs up the phone and takes off towards Logan's. For one of the first times in her life she has a worried look in her eyes.   
  
OPENING CREDITS   
Logan and Max are sitting on the couch as Bling brings the doctor in. The doctor sits down on a chair across from Logan and Max and takes a file from his briefcase.   
  
Doctor: "Well thanks to your friend, Sebastian, I was able to find some information but not a lot. I analyzed you blood and found something very interesting, Max. First your blood is perfect which is strange but not as strange as what else I found in your blood. Apparently there is some normal blood in your system and it's fighting with you Manticore blood."   
  
Logan: "What does that mean?"   
  
Doctor: "A couple of things. As you body continues the battle you will feel weak at times like you did that night. This battle can go three ways. First, your Manticore blood will win and nothing will happen. Second, the regular blood could win which might be a disaster. Third, both bloods could get along. I have no idea what will happen with that. I need more time to figure out what is going on."   
  
Both Logan and Max lean back in the couch and look shocked at what the doctor just told them. Max then leans forward and looks at the doctor.   
  
Max: "How did you get information on my Manticore blood?"   
  
Doctor: "Logan has a file..."   
  
Max gets up and goes into Logan's office turning things about until she finally finds what she is looking for. Max opens a file and as she is turning the pages, memories start flooding back to her. Then she comes across the name and last known address of her birth mother. She tears out the piece of paper and storms out of the penthouse as Logan chases her but can't catch her.   
  
MAX'S APARTMENT   
  
Max is sitting on her couch looking at the piece of paper that she tore out of her file. Max, then goes into the other room, dresses in her black outfit, and leaves with piece of paper in hand. In a few moments she arrives and looks over the compound. There are armed guards on the roof and walking the hallways but nothing much. Max jumps up onto the roof where she takes out one guard taking his key card. Using the key card she gets into the compound and goes to the records room where there is no one around. She searches the files until she finds her mother's name. She quietly makes a copy of the paper and gets out of the building without encountering anyone else.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Logan is sitting on the couch when Max comes in and sits down. She takes out both pieces of paper without looking at Logan.   
  
Max: "They moved her back to Manticore after we escaped according to this file I got. The last date they have on this file is 2 years ago when the were giving her treatment. Can you see if you can get more information?"   
  
Logan: "Yea but I don't know if I will be able to find anything."   
  
Logan goes into the other room and starts working as Max continues to look at both sheets of paper. She looks at a picture of her mother and realizes how much she looks like her mother. Max lays down on the couch until Logan calls her. Max gets up and goes into the other room and looks over Logan's shoulder.   
  
Logan: "The last thing I can get is a report on her from 6 months ago when they transferred her to a hospital not far from Manticore. I can't break into the hospital's records so the trail ends there."   
  
Max looks at Logan and then leaves her pager on the table as she leaves the penthouse.   
  
HOSPITAL   
Max is crouching outside the hospital looking over the tight security. Soldiers are all over the place as Max slowly moves over the fence and to the front of the building. Max goes inside and moves to the records room. Max searches the files until she finds which room her mother is in. Max leaves the office and slowly walks down the hall until she reaches her mother's room. Seeing a steel door and having no other choice, Max kicks in the door. When she does this, alarms start going off as Max closes the door and sticks a piece of metal into the lock of the door. Max looks over to the bed and sees a weak woman on it. Max recognizes her mother from the picture in the file and almost starts to cry when she hears footsteps coming. Max breaks the window and grabs her mother. They both squeeze through as Max drops to the ground below. Max slings her mother over her shoulder and starts running toward a truck. She puts her mother into the passenger side of the truck while she gets in the driver side. Max drives toward the gate as soldiers are shooting at her. Max busts through the gate and gets on the road as trucks and cars are now following her. Max is driving fast as she sees lights up ahead. Max continues toward the lights until, with her enhanced vision, she can see it's Logan. She continues driving toward Logan until Logan sees her and driving up to her, opens his car door. Max and her mother climb in as Logan takes off out of the woods and down the road.   
  
HOSPITAL   
  
Logan and Max are sitting in a room where Max's mother is laying on the bed. Both aren't looking or talking to each other as both of them just sit and stare. Finally the doctor walks in and motions for them.   
  
Doctor: "The good news is that she will live. However, she has a lot of drugs in her body that won't be able to be cleansed out. The bad news is that her memory will probably be affected so she won't remember much about her past."   
  
Max looks up and then to her mother without saying anything. Logan tries to hug Max but she pulls away and goes to the bed her mother is on.   
  
SPACE NEEDLE   
Max is standing on the needle looking out onto Seattle. "Well, I finally found my mother but now I have to protect her even though she won't remember anything. Was it worth it? I don't know but at least I got another person out of Manticore's hands. Now if only I could get Zack and Krit back."   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	12. Episode 12

ONLY THE LONELY  
LOGAN'S   
Logan is sitting in the living room with a bag next to him as he looks at his watch and whispers something under his breath. He picks up the phone and punches in a number and hangs up. A few seconds later the phone rings as he picks it up.   
  
Max: "Hey, what's up?"   
  
Logan: "Did you forget?   
  
Max: "About what?"   
  
Logan: "Our little R & R trip to get things off our mind?"   
  
Max: "Oh right. I'm sorry I got wrapped up in something. Be there in 20 minutes."   
  
Logan: "Later."   
  
Logan hangs up the phone as he leaves his penthouse with his bag. OPENING CREDITS  
  
MANTICORE   
White and Madame X are sitting around a desk as White looks at some paper work.   
  
White: "I feel that you have put this program behind ever since you have taken over and that is unacceptable. So I am taking this thing over and won't make the mistakes that you have made like trusting Lydecker. Also, I have taken the hover drones under my control."   
  
Madame X: "But the committee put me here."   
  
White: "And the committee thinks you have screwed up everything. I am taking control and you better bet that I will reverse you mistakes. Gentlemen please take her to her office and get the files that I need please."   
  
Two soldiers walk up behind Madame X as she gets up and leaves the office while White leans back in his chair.   
  
OUTSIDE SEATTLE   
Logan is driving the car while neither Max nor Logan are saying a thing to each other. Finally Logan points to a cabin in the middle of nowhere.   
  
Logan: "That is the cabin. In the middle of nowhere so we don't have to worry. There are three bedrooms but only one bathroom. There are no distractions up here so we should have a lot of relaxing to do."   
  
Max: "That's great, it's time I get some rest."   
  
Logan drives up outside and Max jumps out taking her bag and going inside as Logan does the same. Max surveys the cabin and charges into one of the bedrooms claiming it for herself. Logan walks in and puts his bag down when Max comes out holding a medicine bottle and show it to Logan whose eyes widen.   
  
Logan: "Well it looks like someone else has found this little hangout. It's someone who has seizures so it has to be someone from Manticore. I guess we have to stand guard."   
  
Max gets a worried look on her face as she sits down. Outside in the trees two eyes are glaring at the cabin.   
  
JAM PONY   
Original Cindy walks in and Normal is talking to a new girl about doing rounds. Normal introduces Original Cindy and this girl who is Brin.   
  
Normal: "Since you are on of the senior staff around here, I want you to show her the ropes and don't be cute about it."   
  
OC: "What, Normal? I can't believe you have dragged another one in. Let's get you a locker."   
  
Original Cindy and Brin walk over to the lockers and as Original Cindy is talking with Brin, Brin peers over to the locker that says Max.   
  
CABIN   
Logan is reading a book in the living room as Max has just finished with a bath and is changing in the other room. There is a sudden crash in Logan's bedroom, so he gets up and looks into it. As Logan enters the room, a foot comes crashing into his chest making him go backward toward the couch. Another kick to the face and Logan goes backward over the couch with a thump. The figure moves quickly jumping over the couch to finish Logan when Max, from behind, kicks the figure, head first into the wall. The figure turns around but Max monkey flips him through a table. The figure gets up and moves quickly behind Max wrapping an arm around her throat when Logan hits the figure in the back with a piece of wood. The figure turns around and throws Logan into the wall as Max hits the figure in the leg making him fall to the ground. When the figure turns around and looks at Max, both stop.   
  
Max:" ...Zane?"  
  
Zane: "Max?"   
  
MANTICORE   
White is sitting at his desk as he holds up a computer disk with all the information about the Manticore project and smiles.   
  
White: "With this, gentlemen, we don't need Lydecker or Madame X but I want to see what she is up to. However, we don't need Lydecker anymore. I want you two gentlemen to either capture Col. Lydecker or kill him whichever you prefer. You will be paid handsomely."   
  
Man 1: "What about Renfro?"   
  
White: "She will stay in line because she is interested in X5-452 by what I read in her files. I want to watch her to see what she does, but you are authorized to terminate Col. Lydecker."   
  
Man 1: "Yes, sir."   
  
The two men in dark suits get up and leave White's office as Madame X takes an earplug out of her ear from the office next door.   
  
CABIN   
Logan is lying on the couch with an ice pack on his head while Max and Zane working on his exoskeleton which was damaged in the fight.   
  
Zane: "I'm sorry for attacking you but I thought someone was taking this away from me."   
  
Max: "What are you doing here?"   
  
Zane: "Well, months ago when EYES ONLY said that the X-5's cover has been broken, I dropped everything and started moving north but I knew I couldn't get into Canada. I came across this cabin and thought no one would find me so I decided to hole up here a while. I'm sorry about the damage I caused and about you friend there."  
  
Max: "That's OK. Zane, I want you to meet Logan Cale. Logan, this is my brother, Zane."   
  
Logan: "Hi, and don't worry about the damages, at least if you are a good woodsman."   
  
Zane: "I will replace everything, don't worry."   
  
Logan: "So you've been up here for months?"   
  
Zane: "Yes, I have and I have enjoyed it. I have been thinking about going back south but haven't wanted to. So what's going on with our family, Max?"   
  
Max looks at Logan who nods, and she sits down.   
  
Max: "Well, Zane, Tinga and Ben are dead; Zack and Brin are at Manticore. As for Krit, I have no idea what happened to him."   
  
Zane sits stunned at the news he just received. He is silent for a while then he gets up and starts collecting things.   
  
Zane: "I better start moving because apparently we are losing the war out in the world."   
  
Logan: "Lydecker isn't on Manticore's side, but he's not on ours either, a woman named Renfro is in charge, but now a person named White is in Manticore as well."   
  
Zane stops what he is doing and looks at Logan.   
  
MANTICORE   
Madame X is on the phone with someone when her other line rings in.   
  
Madame X: "Yea"   
  
Lydecker: "So a death warrant has been issued for me."   
  
Madame X: Yes and White has taken over the project. I am a disc jockey."   
  
Lydecker: "I am so sorry for you. I will see you at your funeral."   
  
Lydecker hangs up as Madame X looks into space and looks at the Red button that is flashing on her desk.   
  
CABIN   
Zane is sitting on the couch sweating as Max and Logan look on.   
  
Zane: "White is bad news. I don't remember him much, but I remember stories about him doing the cleansing thing when things don't go right. We might be in more danger now than ever."   
  
Max: "Well, we have survived this so far. Why don't you come back to Seattle with us? That way you are around family and I'm sure Logan can set you up with something."   
  
Zane: "Maybe...I have to wait and see."   
  
Logan: "I can set you up with something."   
  
Zane: "OK. I will come back to Seattle with you."   
SEATTLE   
Lydecker is eating at a cafe when a person in a black suit sits down.   
  
Man: "Well, Deck, I guess it's time to part. I have protected you this far but with the death warrant you can't go farther. Here is $10,000 in cash, some passports, and new IDs so you can get out of the city. Go far away until this thing cools down. I will call you then."   
  
Lydecker: "Thanks. Here take $1000 back and you know what to do.   
  
Lydecker slides a picture to him.   
  
Man 1: "Are you sure?"   
  
Lydecker: "Yes. Goodbye."   
  
Lydecker gets up and leaves as the man looks at the picture. It's a picture of Renfro.   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	13. Meeting of Two Minds

Lydecker is sitting in a dark alley as he continues to look at his watch every once in a while. When he looks up, a police officer walks by like he does at the same time everyday. When the officer moves on, Lydecker slips out of the alley and heads to Crash where he calls someone. Meanwhile across the room, Brin is sitting at a table when she looks up and sees Lydecker in the bar. She picks up a cell phone and calls White.   
  
Brin: "Lydecker is here in Seattle. Yes, sir. Yes, sir, I know the orders."  
  
She hangs up the phone and watches Lydecker as he leaves Crash.   
  
OPENING CREDITS   
CABIN   
Logan is sleeping on the couch as Max and Zane are drinking coffee at the kitchen table talking about everything that has been going on in the last couple of years. In the middle of their conversation Max's beeper goes off as she looks at the number. Max gets up from the table and searches for a phone but can't find one. She wakes up Logan and asks him, and he hands her his phone. She dials a number.   
  
Max: "What's up? Who is this."  
  
OC: "Hey, Max. We have a little problem here..."  
  
Brin: "Yea, Max we have a problem. If you want to see your friends alive again, especially this stupid kid, come back to Seattle and we can settle the score."  
  
Max: "Fine, I will come back but this is between you and me. Leave them out of this."  
  
While Max is on the line there is a crash in the background and someone is screaming as the phone line is disconnected. Max looks worried as she throws Logan his phone and asks him for the use of the car.   
  
Logan: "What's going on?"  
  
Max: "Nothing to be concerned about. (as Logan hands her the keys) Listen, Zane, stay here with Logan and protect him. I will be back soon."  
  
With that Max leaves the cabin, gets in the car and drives off as Logan and Zane sit looking at each other wondering what is going on.   
  
SEATTLE   
Brin is sitting in an apartment watching over Original Cindy, Sketchy, and Herbal who are on the couch. Herbal is moaning in pain holding his arm as Brin looks on.   
  
OC: "Listen, she will be here soon, why don't you let us go because our friend here needs medical attention."  
  
Brin: "You, weird guy, take the other guy to the hospital but the girl stays here to watch her friend die."  
  
Sketchy picks up Herbal and leaves with him while Original Cindy stays on the couch thinking of a way to get out of this alive. Brin sits back down near the window waiting for Max to get into the city. Brin dials Max again and waits for a response as Original Cindy looks on to Brin.   
  
SEATTLE   
  
Max is just coming back into town when her beeper goes off again. When she looks at the number she remembers it's the same number as before. Just as she is going to stop, Lydecker walks right in front of the car without stopping. Max stops the car, gets out, and yells at Lydecker.   
  
Max: Get you ass over here. I have some questions for you.   
  
Lydecker looking in all directions before getting into the car as Max drives to a safe area where she stops the car.   
  
Lydecker: "What do you want to know? I am on the run."  
  
Max: "What the hell is Brin doing in Seattle? Lydecker: White ordered her to Seattle to track you down and bring you back in. He issued the order before he issued the order on my arrest and death warrant."  
  
Max: "What about Zack and Krit?"  
  
Lydecker: "They are going under reprogramming at Manticore as we speak. Brin is now stronger and smarter than you guys are but your only chance at beating her is to appeal to her human side which she still has."  
  
Max: "I am taking you to the safe house. Stay there unless something happens."  
  
Max drives off to the safe house where she leaves him.   
  
APARTMENT   
Original Cindy is now asleep on the couch when the phone finally rings and Brin picks up the phone.   
  
Brin: "Well, Max you have two choices. One is to come quietly back to Manticore or, two, I will force you back to Manticore. Either way you are going back to Manticore."  
  
Max: "Meet me just outside the city but release my friend first. Don't do anything funny because I can see you."  
  
Brin starts to look around when she spots Max talking on a pay phone not that far away. Brin drops the phone and jumps out of the window onto the ground below. Max looks up as Brin hits the ground and immediately kicks her in the face pushing Brin backward. Brin makes a comeback, though, with kicks and punches to Max. Max blocks some of the punches and kicks but Brin connects with some. Max tries to kick Brin but Brin grabs Max's leg and takes out her other leg making Max fall to the ground. Brin tries to punch Max but Max blocks the punch and hits Brin in the face. Once getting up, Max picks up Brin and throws her into the side of a dumpster nearby. Max: Please, Brin, we are still sisters and you have a heart in you. Let's end this and you won't have to listen to Manticore anymore. Brin gets up from by the dumpster, throwing a garbage can lid which Max jumps out of the way of. As Max is coming to the ground, Brin kicks her in the stomach sending her back toward the wall which she crashes into very hard. Max is struggling to get up when Brin comes up to her, grabs her by the hair and throws her face first into another building nearby. Brin takes out a stun gun from her back pocket and is prepared to zap Max with it when Brin stops and looks at Max bleeding from her lip. Brin is debating what to do when Max kicked Brin in the face making Brin go down and losing the stun gun. Max and Brin both get up into a fighting stance when from behind a hummer pulls up with soldiers coming out with guns drawn. Max looks both ways then jumps up to the fire escape above as the soldiers start firing. Max disappears into a building as the soldiers are looking around for her. Out of nowhere, Max comes out of the building, takes out one soldier quickly and turns over the hummer making the other soldiers run for their life. From behind, Brin kicks Max into the hummer where Max bangs her head on the bottom of the hummer and falls to the ground with a cut on her face. Brin picks up the stun gun again moving toward Max but suddenly stops and takes off before Max regains her senses to see she is alone.   
  
APARTMENT   
Max is sitting on her couch with an ice pack on her ribs and shoulder and a Band-Aid on her forehead. She is talking to Logan on the phone.   
  
Max: "Yea, I put Lydecker in the same house for now. I am okay, I promise. Bling is driving the car back to pick you two up. Thanks for letting Zane stay with you for a while until we figure something out. Yes, everything is fine. I will explain when you get back. Later."  
  
Max hangs up the phone and lays back on the couch trying to relax. We see an image of Brin walking on the space needle looking down on the city as she looks at her Manticore tracker in her hand.   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	14. The Missing Link

Logan and Zane arrive at his penthouse where Bling and Max are waiting for them. Max hugs Zane, and then Logan introduces Zane to Bling. All four of them sit down without saying anything making it very uncomfortable. The silence is broken by Logan's phone ringing and Logan gets up and answers it.   
  
Logan: "Hello. What are you doing in town? I haven't seen you in years. Do you remember where I live? Well once you get settled, come over. See you in thirty, then."  
  
Logan hangs up the phone and smiles as he goes into the other room. Bling, Max, and Zane are all looking at each other when Logan comes out.   
  
Logan: "You can stay here a while Zane, but I will try to set you up with my friend, Sebastian."  
  
Zane: "You sure its not a problem?"  
  
Max: "None at all. Max and Logan look at each other after she says this as some tension begins to grow."  
  
OPENING CREDITS   
  
Logan is sitting on the couch nervously tapping his leg as Bling is cleaning up a little bit. A few seconds later, a knock comes at the door and Logan jumps from his chair and answers it.   
  
Logan: "Well long time so see, cus ( you see Logan hugging someone) Come on in."  
  
They both walk into the living room where Bling is standing.   
  
Logan: "Bling, I would like for you to meet my cousin, Markus."  
  
Bling: (shaking his hand) "Nice to meet you."  
  
All three sit down as Logan and his cousin start going over old times and talk about things that have happened since last time they have seen each other. Bling leaves early as Logan and his cousin talk for a while until the conversation turns a little bit.   
  
Logan: "Let me ask you something. Are you still involved with you projects?"  
  
Markus : "No, I moved on from those. Actually I am doing what you have been doing for Seattle with your Eyes Only."  
  
Logan: "Well, that's good. Listen, why don't you come over for dinner, I will be having some company and you will like them."  
  
Markus: "Sure, Logan. See you tomorrow."  
  
Markus leaves as Logan is smiling and thinking of the fun Logan and his cousin had in the past.   
  
SEBASTIAN'S   
  
Zane and Logan are sitting down as Logan is explaining the situation involving Zane.   
  
Sebastian: "If you can trust him, Logan, he can stay here for a while or until he gets settled."  
  
Logan: "Thanks, Sebastian. (turning toward Zane) It looks like you are set up here. No one but Max and I will know you are here. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight."  
  
Zane: "Thanks."  
  
Zane walks off with Sebastian's nurse who is showing him his room when Logan turns to Sebastian.   
  
Logan: (whispering) "While he's here, try to get some Manticore information from him. This mystery involving Tinga is bothering me."  
  
Sebastian: "I will do what I can. Talk to you later, Logan."  
  
Logan and Zane leave as Sebastian starts looking up Manticore on his computer.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Zane, Logan, Markus, and Max are sitting around Logan's dining room table eating, talking and laughing. Every once in a while when Logan looks up he sees Max and Markus talking which makes Logan nervous. When dinner is finished, Zane helps Logan clear the table as Markus and Max go into the other room. Logan looks pissed as both Logan and Zane go into the kitchen.   
  
Zane: "What's wrong, Logan?"  
  
Logan: "Nothing, Zane. It's just I don't trust Max with my cousin. I love my cousin and all but he isn't he kind of character she should be getting with."  
  
Zane: "What's up with your cousin?"  
  
Logan: "Nothing you should concern yourself with. You should get back to Sebastian's. I will get Bling to give you a ride. (yelling ) BLING!"  
  
Bling comes into the kitchen and agrees to give Zane a ride to Sebastian's. Zane says goodbye to everyone as Logan sits down in the living room with Max and Markus who continue talking.   
  
Max: "So what are/were you two involved in?"  
  
Markus: "Nothing much. Just a little of this and a little of that. Nothing much. Just some things in the past."  
  
Logan: "Long ago past and that is why he left Seattle so many years ago."  
  
Max makes a look toward Logan who looks pissed now for some reason, so Max decides it's time to go.   
  
Max: "Well, I should get going. Nice to have met you Markus (shaking his hand) I will talk to you later, Logan."  
  
Logan: "Have a nice night, Max."  
  
Logan gets up and goes into the other room as Markus walks Max to the door but stops her before she can leave.   
  
Markus: "Could I have you number so I could call you sometime?"  
  
Max: "Sure. (takes out a piece of paper and writes her number on it) See you later."  
  
Max leaves the apartment as Markus puts the piece of paper in his pocket and goes back into the living room where Logan is sitting with a cup of coffee and offers one to Markus who takes it.   
  
Markus: "Listen, I think we should put this thing between us to bed because things are getting uncomfortable around here."  
  
Logan: "So how long are you in town for?"  
  
Markus: "Until I get another job from the magazine that I work for. There hasn't been much work for the last couple of months, since this government operation..."  
  
Logan: "What operation?" (looking confused)   
  
Markus: "My magazine was working on this story about someplace that made human perfect soldiers or something like that, but the story was given the plug. So I decided to come to Seattle for a little R &R and maybe find a new lead."  
  
Logan: "Well, good luck on your story. Listen, if you want to stay the night, go ahead. I have to make a phone call and I will be going to bed. Help yourself to anything you want."  
  
Logan gets up and goes into the other room where he is about to call Max but when he picks up the phone, he decides to talk to her about it tomorrow. Logan goes into his bedroom and lays down as he hears Markus use the phone and call someone. Logan picks up the line in his room and listens.   
  
Markus: "Hello, is Max there. Thank you. Hi, Max, this is Markus. Yea, I was just wondering if you would like to go out for dinner tomorrow night. Come on, you can't have anything else better to do. I will meet you there at 8:00 tomorrow. Bye."  
  
Markus hangs up the phone as Logan hangs up the other extension. Markus then takes out his cell phone and diales another number while walking into the kitchen.  
  
Markus: "Yeah, this is M. Everything is on schedule and I am in Seattle but nothing out of the ordinary appears. I will keep looking just remember our agreement. Fine anything to keep me alive."  
  
Markus hangs up the cell phone and goes into the guest room. The pictures shifts to the person Markus was just talking to. We see a figure lean back in a chair, and when the chair swings around it's Madame X.   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	15. The End is Near?

Madame X is driving down a highway when a black truck comes up behind her and tries to ram her off the road. Finally Madame X's car is pushed off the road and rolls to a stop at a bottom of a hill. The black truck stops on the road above and a man in a black coat walks out of the truck looking down at the car. At that moment, Madame X takes out a gun and fires three shots at the person standing on the road, hitting him. Madame X walks up slowly until she is over him aiming the gun at his head.   
  
Madame X: "Who sent you?"  
  
No response so she asks him again and again no response.   
  
Madame X: "If you don't tell me I will shoot you in the head."  
  
Again no response so Madame X shoots him in the head killing him. Madame X searches the body but finds no clue to who he was or who sent him. All of a sudden shots starting ringing out and Madame X heads toward the forest as two SUV's stop on the road continuing to fire in her direction until she disappears into the forest.   
  
MAN: "We failed to hit the suspect but she did run into the forest. Orders, please, sir?"  
  
Mystery Man: "Search her vehicle for information, clean up the scene and get out of there."  
  
Man: "Yes, Sir."  
  
The man searches the car, getting Madame X's briefcase and suitcase before setting both cars on fire as they put the body of the man inside their SUV before driving off.   
  
OPENING CREDITS   
Markus is getting ready for his date with Max at Logan's as Logan is working on some things for EYES ONLY. Markus comes out dressed up pretty nice and Logan looks up wondering what was going on.   
  
Logan: "Who's the hot date tonight."  
  
Markus: "Max. We are going out for dinner and then who knows."  
  
Logan: "You know she isn't your average girl. Trust me."  
  
Markus: "So you've had her? How is she?"  
  
This is too much for Logan as he stands up, picks up Markus and slams him against the wall making two of Logan's paintings fall to the floor. Markus and Logan are looking eye to eye to each other as Markus starts to smile.   
  
Markus: "I see we are still not over what happened between us years ago but all I have to say is at least I am not a gimp."  
  
With that comment Logan punches Markus in the stomach making him fall to the floor. Logan walks away and sits down at his computer and begins to work again as Markus stands up and grabs his keys.   
  
Markus: "You have a good punch there, Logan, but remember everything comes back."  
  
Markus, then, leaves the penthouse as Logan throws a glass across the room in anger. A message comes across his computer from Sebastian.   
  
Logan: "What's up?"  
  
Sebastian: "I might have found out some of the mysteries involving Zane, Manticore, and Tinga. What's wrong?"  
  
Logan: "Nothing. I am on my way over."  
  
Logan turns off his computer, grabs his keys, and leaves the penthouse. When Logan reaches his car someone from behind pushes him into the side of the car, turns him around, and punches him in the stomach and face. When Logan looks up he sees Markus smiling.   
  
Markus: "I told you everything comes back. Later, cus."  
  
Markus gets into his car and drives off as Logan struggles to get up and into his car.   
  
SEBASTIAN'S   
Logan walks in, shakes hands with Zane and sits down next to Sebastian who is playing on his computer.   
  
Sebastian: "I think I found out what Manticore was looking for."  
  
Logan: "What's that?"  
  
Sebastian: "Well apparently they are looking for a set group of genes that makes it possible for X-5's to have normal babies. What they were doing was trying to extract this DNA from her, but they weren't having luck."  
  
Logan: "What does this mean?"  
  
Sebastian: "That is what I can't figure out. They didn't get anything out of Tinga so they may be moving on."  
  
Logan sat back letting what Sebastian just said go through his head for a while. Zane gets up and leaves the room as Sebastian looks over at Logan.   
  
Sebastian: "What's wrong. You get in a fight?"  
  
Logan: "Sort of. I have to check something out. If I find what I am looking for, I will give you a call."  
  
Logan gets up and leaves as he quickly walks to his car.   
  
RESTAURANT   
Markus and Max are sitting across from each other drinking wine and eating some dinner. Max has a smile across her face.   
  
Max: "So what kind of relationship do you and Logan have?"  
  
Markus: "I don't want to talk about that now. (grabs her hand) I would like to talk about us."  
  
Max: (pulling her hand away) "We have no relationship. We are just out for a nice dinner. If things proceed then maybe, but not now."  
  
Markus: "I can trust that."  
  
They both continue eating as Logan drives by the restaurant back to his place.   
  
LOGAN'S   
Logan is sitting in the living room looking over Max's file and finds what he is looking for. Logan puts the file away and takes out a full bottle of scotch and starts drinking it. A few hours later Markus walks in and goes to the living room where Logan is looking out the window with the bottle of scotch half gone.   
  
Markus: "You shouldn't be drinking, Logan. You know what happens when you drink a lot."  
  
Logan: "Bug off."  
  
Markus shrugged his shoulders and went to the guest room as Logan stays up and drinks.   
  
MAX'S APARTMENT   
  
Max is sitting in her room when Original Cindy walks in and sits down.   
  
OC: "Tell me about you date."  
  
Max: Nothing happened. We had dinner, a nice conversation and that was it. We agreed to do it again tomorrow.   
  
OC: "Sounds serious."  
  
Max: "Nothing serious. Trust me."  
  
Original Cindy shrugs and leaves the room. The minute Original Cindy leaves the room, Max starts smiling.   
  
FOREST   
  
Madame X is walking through the woods looking for a place to stop when she sees a motel. Madame X goes in, pays for a room with a wad of cash from her pocket, and goes to her room. She sits down and sleeps for a while. When she wakes up, she picks up the phone, and dials a number.   
  
Madame X: "It's me. Any advances yet? Well, don't you think you should try. Well try the EYES ONLY guy. Don't tell me, someone is trying to kill me. Different people in fact. I will call you later."  
  
Madame X hangs up the phone and starts to pace in her room.   
  
LOGAN'S   
Logan is passed out on the couch when his phone rings. Logan staggers around and finds the telephone and answers. After talking a few minutes he hangs up and then dials Max's beeper.   
  
Max: "What is it, Logan?"  
  
Logan: "The doctor called. He has some final tests. Meet me at the safe house. Lydecker might help."  
  
Logan hangs up the phone, grabs his keys, and leaves. In the background Markus is listening at the door and smiles as he dials his phone.   
  
SAFE HOUSE   
  
Lydecker, Logan, Max, and the doctor are all sitting down when the doctor starts talking.   
  
Doctor: "Well, I have the final results. Your blood, Max, and the human blood in you body are both fighting with each other to control your blood. I only have bad news for you. As this condition continues, you will lose strength, you may have seizures, severe at times, and you may die, but that is the most severe case. I don't see a way to cure this. I am sorry, Max."  
  
Logan and Max sit back and look at each other. Logan puts his arm around Max as she starts crying a little bit as Lydecker speaks up.   
  
Lydecker: "There is a way. It will be difficult but there is a way."  
  
Logan, Max, and the doctor look at the Lydecker.   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	16. Life Flashes By

The doctor, Logan, and Max are still staring at Lydecker who looks right back at them.   
  
Lydecker: "Quit staring at me like I just dropped a bomb. There is a way to cure this but we have to do two things."  
  
Logan: What's that?   
  
Lydecker: "First we have to find a Manticore doctor which is the easy part. The next part, even though I don't want to admit it, is Madame X who has the records with her on Max. The records I have are old from her childhood."  
  
All four of them look at each other as Max thinks about what Lydecker just said. She then stands up and starts walking around.   
  
Max: "When can we get in touch with her?"  
  
Lydecker: "Give me 24 hours, 48 at top."  
  
Max: "Let's do it. Lydecker gets up and starts going through his files."  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Markus is searching through Logan's things looking for something but can't find it. He hears the door open, and Markus rushes to the living room where he sees Max and Logan walking in looking despaired.   
  
Markus: "What's going on?"  
  
Logan: "Max got some bad news from her doctor. It's a blood thing."  
  
Markus: "What is it?"  
  
Max: "Nothing to worry about. Listen I have to get to work. Talk to you both later."  
  
Max leaves as Logan goes into the kitchen. Markus joins him in the kitchen where Logan is pouring himself a drink. Markus comes over, grabs a glass, and pours a drink for himself. They both sit down at a table looking right at each other.   
  
Markus: "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Logan: "I can't tell you."  
  
Markus: "Come on, tell me."  
  
Logan: "No, I don't trust you. And you know why."(taking a big gulp from a glass)   
  
Markus: "How long are you going to hold this against me?"  
  
Logan just sits at the table looking at his glass as they both drink in silence.   
  
HOTEL   
  
Madame X is sitting on her bed trying to think what her next move is when she sees two black hummers drive up outside. Troops get out of the hummers and go into the office but soon come out, get back into the hummers, and leave. Just as Madame X relaxs again her phone rings. She very cautiously picks it up.   
  
Markus: "Hey, I might have a lead for you."  
  
Madame X: "What is it?"  
  
Markus: "This girl I know just found out she has some kind of blood problem. This might be the first real chance we have had."  
  
Madame X: "What is her name?"  
  
Markus: "Max. Why?"  
  
Madame X smiles when Markus tells her the name.   
  
Madame X: "You have done well, my boy. Give me a couple of days and I will be able to relieve you from your duty. It looks like you found her. Goodbye."  
  
Markus hangs up the phone with a shocked look on his face. He sits down on the chair wondering what is going to happen now.   
  
SAFE HOUSE  
  
Lydecker is going through some papers while also pacing the room when the phone finally rings. Lydecker picks it up and talks to the person on the other line for a while then hangs up the phone. Lydecker smiles as he picks up the phone again and dials.   
  
Lydecker: "It's Lydecker. I think we have a doctor that will help us for the right price. Don't worry about that. All he needs is a vial of Max's blood. The problem is, Mr. Cale, I can't find Renfro. Something's happen to her. I will call you later with any new information."  
  
On the other line Logan hangs up the phone and looks toward a picture on the wall and with a defeated look on his face. Markus walks by Logan's door with a concerned look on his face. But he decides to leave and go to Crash.   
  
ACROSS TOWN   
  
Brin with her arm in a sling from the fight with Max earlier dials a number at a pay phone.   
  
Brin: "Yes, sir. She is in Seattle for sure, however things are dicey. Something is going on but I am not sure about it but it might involve Madame X. Give me 48 hours. Thank you, sir. I will call you in 48 hours."  
  
Brin hangs up the phone and starts walking toward Crash in the rain.   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	17. The Turncoat

White is sitting in his office looking at the clock and gently tapping his pencil on a tablet. Finally a few seconds later, Zack walks in and gives White a salute and White returns it as he gets up.   
  
White: "I sent X5-734 on a mission but I have my reservations about her. I want you to go to Seattle, find her and just keep track of everything she is doing. You understand, soldier?"  
  
Zack: "Yes, sir. Do you want me to track the other suspect down?"  
  
White: "No, just follow X5-734."  
  
Zack gives White a salute and then leaves the room as White sits back down and looks at Max's file again, which was in Madame X's car.   
  
OPENING CREDITS   
  
Logan is sitting at his desk when his doorbell rings. A few seconds later Bling comes in with Lydecker. Logan gets up and all three men go into the living room and sit down looking at each other.   
  
Lydecker: "I haven't been able to get a hold of Renfro in quite a while so I don't know if she is still alive or not. However, our first appointment with the Manticore doctor is tomorrow night at an empty warehouse."  
  
Logan: "Okay, I will pass it on to Max. Anything else?"  
  
Lydecker: "There is something you need to know about her young man before you get too attached."  
  
Logan gets a worried look on his face as Lydecker sits back with no emotion at all.   
  
JAM PONY   
  
Max is closing her locker when in the distance she sees Brin walk into Jam Pony. Max hides as Original Cindy wonders what's going on. Brin walks in, takes a look around, and then approaches Normal who is behind the counter.   
  
Brin: "Does a girl named Max work here?"  
  
Normal: "I wouldn't exactly call it work but, yes, she does. What do you need?"  
  
Brin: "Nothing."  
  
Brin then walks out as Max starts to breath a little easier when Original Cindy comes by and sits down next to Max.   
  
Max: "That was Brin. She is one of the people I escaped with but we had to turn her back in to cure her of this disease. Well, now she works for Manticore again."  
  
OC: "Don't worry, Boo. Nothing will happen to you."  
  
HOTEL   
  
Markus is walking around looking for room numbers. He sees what he is looking for and knocks on the door. A few seconds later the door opens and someone pulls him inside and sits him down on the bed. Markus looks up and sees it's Madame X.   
  
Markus: "I think I found who you are looking for. She is living in Seattle and is actually involved someway with my cousin, Logan Cale."  
  
Madame X: "Logan Cale. That is the name that I have wanted. Good work, Markus. Now your wish is granted. You can do what you want."  
  
Markus: "One thing, though. Are you going to kill her or Logan?"  
  
Madame X: "Well, my assoicate and I are very interested in her and I don't think she will come along peacefully so ...as for Logan Cale, we will see."  
  
As Madame X opens the door, gunshots ring out and Madame X is hit several times before falling to the floor. Markus takes cover and dives to the the floor and crawls to the bathroom. Seconds later he hears soldiers walk into the room shouting at each other. Markus hears the soldiers getting closer but sees a window. Markus gets up, opens the window and jumps out just as soldiers come into the room. Markus stays near the building until he sees the soldier's head above him go back into the bathroom before running off. Back in the hotel room, four soldiers are standing around the body of Madame X when White walks in with a smile on his face.   
  
White: "Men, search the room for the piece of evidence I am looking for. Then report back to me. I will go talk to the manager."  
  
White walks off as the soldiers close the room door and start searching.   
  
PARKING LOT   
  
Brin is standing next to a car waiting for someone from Jam Pony to show up with her package. Brin looks at her watch when she hears something moving behind her. Brin slowly moves toward a sound when a boot kicks her in the gut making her move backward. Brin looks up but is punched in the face and then thrown into the concrete wall nearby. Brin is then kicked in the knee and kicked in the gut. Then Brin is picked up and thrown into the windshield of a car back first. The figures jumps onto the hood of the car, picks up Brin and throws her across the garage into another vehicle's window. The figure runs to where Brin is, takes a wrench out of its pocket preparing to hit Brin when Max rides up in her bike.   
  
Max: "Hey!!"  
  
The figure quickly turns and then runs away as Max is standing with a confused look on her face. Max goes over to see Brin on the car and immediately goes up to her.   
  
Max: "What happened, Brin?"  
  
Brin: " I don't know. I was attacked from behind but I saw who it was."  
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	18. The Damned

Max is holding Brin on the lid of the car. Brin is having trouble breathing.   
  
Max: "I just called a friend and he will be here soon. Just hang in there."   
  
Brin: "Don't worry about me. It's you they are after."   
  
Max: "Why?"   
  
Brin: "You are special. And I saw the attacker."   
  
Max: "Who is it?"   
  
Brin: "Zack."   
  
With that Max has a shocked look on her face as Logan drives up and Max puts Brin in the car. When Max gets in Logan drives off toward the hospital.  
  
OPENING CREDITS   
  
Logan and Max are sitting in the room next to where Brin is as the doctor goes over her tests and examines her. He finally walks in where Logan and Max are sitting.   
  
Doctor: "She doesn't have any serious injuries which is good but I am afraid I found something that puzzles me. In her x-ray there is this dark circle which you might help me with."   
  
The doctor puts up the x-ray and a gasp escapes Max's mouth as both Logan and the doctor look at her.   
  
Max: "It's a tracking plug to make sure Manticore knows where she is at all times. This is more complicated than I thought. Something is up. What time is it, Logan?"   
  
Logan: "Five o'clock. We better go. Can Brin stay here?"   
  
Doctor: "Don't worry about it."   
  
Logan: "Thanks."  
  
Max and Logan leave in a hurry as the doctor looks back at Brin laying on the table sleeping.   
  
APARTMENT   
  
Zack walks into an apartment and sits down looking out the window. He keeps looking at his watch every few seconds when finally the phone rings and he picks it up.  
  
Zack: "Yes, sir. One of them is hurt but the other one is still operational. No, sir, I don't know where she is at the moment. No, sir, I don't know where they are either. Yes, sir, I will contact him. Understand, sir."  
  
Zack hangs up the phone and leaves the apartment with a gun in his buckle.   
  
OLD SHACK   
  
Logan drives up outside of an old shack. Two other cars are in front as Max and Logan get out and go inside where Lydecker and a Manticore doctor are waiting. Max sits down on a chair as the doctor preps her for a blood sample. Logan goes up to Lydecker and whispers to him.   
  
Logan: "Brin was attacked today and is at the hospital. Brin says Zack attacked her and she has this tracking thing in her. What is that?"   
  
Lydecker: "I told you. Max is special and White will do anything to get her back. That tracker is supposed to keep White updated on where Brin is at all times because Brin was supposed to bring in Max but I don't know what Zack is doing."   
  
Max gets up from the chair and walks up right behind them as both Logan and Lydecker stop talking. Then Logan turns back to Lydecker.   
  
Logan: "My informant told me a woman was found shot to death at a hotel yesterday. I have a picture."   
  
Logan takes out the picture and gives it to Lydecker who shakes his head yes.  
  
Lydecker: "That's her ."  
  
Both Logan and Max look at each other and roll their eyes.   
  
LOGAN'S APARTMENT   
  
Markus is sitting in Logan's apartment waiting for Logan to come home. Markus takes out the disk Renfro gave to him and starts tapping it on the table. The phone rings which makes Markus jump but he soon settles down. Just then Logan comes into the room looking at Markus.   
  
Logan: "What's going on?"   
  
Markus: "It's time we talked this out because if we don't then.... "  
  
Logan: "Fine, let's talk. You had sex with my wife, then you lied about it, and almost got me killed because of your big mouth. Now you are trying to move in on Max who is out of your league."   
  
Markus: "I apologized for all of that and even helped you with EYES ONLY sometimes. Why don't you let this go? You have feelings for Max, don't you? "  
  
Logan: "No, I don't. Let's leave this alone. I have things to do."   
  
Logan walks into the other room as Markus looks at him. Markus just shakes his head and walks toward Logan in the other room.   
  
IN THE CITY   
  
Zack is walking around the city looking for something. Every once in a while Zack pauses, shakes his head, and then continues on. As Zack stops in front of a building and looks up. He starts to have flashbacks of all the times he was at Logan's apartment but then shakes his head and looks around. A few seconds later he takes cover near a garbage can and dials a number and points at the sky. Miles away a beeper goes off and White turns around in his chair and hits a flashing red button. A few seconds later a voice is heard over the intercom   
  
Voice: "Yes, sir."   
  
White: "I want to know where this signal is coming from."   
  
Voice: "I will let you know in 3 minutes. "  
  
White: "Make it fast."   
  
White leans back in his chair and smiles.   
  
White: "I finally caught you, Cale."   
  
White starts laughing.   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	19. Abandoned

White is sitting in a room as someone is busy typing away on a computer in front of White. White is anxious to get this over with when finally the man in the chair turns around and looks at White.   
  
Man: "I have traced the signal, sir. It's in what used to be the high rise district. It's here in sector 4, I believe. We won't be able to get over there without proper ID, though."   
  
White: "I will take care of that. Do we know for sure if this is where EYES ONLY is?"   
  
Man: "The only way to make sure is to talk to X5-599 and ask him."   
  
White: "I guess that is what I have to do."   
  
White turns in his chair and dials a number   
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
JAM PONY   
  
Sketchy, Max, and Original Cindy are sitting around on their lunch break goofing off as usual.   
  
OC: "So, boo, are you going to kick it with us at Crash tonight?"   
  
Max: "Yeah, I will but I have to check on Logan first. He is taking this whole thing hard." (Max turns away and looks worried)   
  
OC: "He will get over it, you will get your cure and everything else will be fine. Then you two could knock boots."   
  
Max: "It's not like that."  
  
Sketchy: "I don't think so either. Especially with that guy walking over with flowers."   
  
Max and OC turn to where Sketchy is looking and walking forward is Markus with flowers in his hand. He gives them to Max who looks embarrassed. Max introduces Markus to Sketchy and OC.   
  
OC: "So why don't you bring your man with you tonight?"   
  
Markus: "I would love to but I have an appointment. However, I could come over after."   
  
Max ( looking around): "UM...okay. Why don't you come over afterward."   
  
Markus smiles as he gives a little kiss on the forehead of Max before walking off. Sketchy gets up and leaves as OC looks at Max.   
  
Max: "What?"   
  
OC: "What about Logan?"   
  
Max: "It's not like that."   
  
Max gets up and tosses the flowers in her locker before leaving JAM PONY.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Logan is sitting at his computer doing some work when there is a knock at his door. Logan grabs his gun under the table and slowly walks to the door. He looks through the peephole and sees Lydecker standing there. Logan hides the gun and lets in Lydecker.   
  
Logan: "What do I owe this pleasure?" (offering Lydecker a seat and a drink which Lydecker rejects)   
  
Lydecker: "The doctor is finished with the first process."   
  
Logan: "And?"   
  
Lydecker: "Right now he thinks he can cure the problem but there is a problem. The blood is turning over very fast which means Max may have more of these problems she has been having. Have her take these pills twice a day to slow it down until we are done."   
  
Logan (taking the medicine): "Okay. Anything else?"   
  
Lydecker: "Be careful. White is looking for you. You have Zack watching you from the street."   
  
Logan gets up and goes to the window and sees Zack looking up and then runs off. Logan is now worried as Lydecker comes beside him.   
  
Lydecker: "I wouldn't worry right now. They are waiting."   
  
ABANDONED BUILDING   
  
White is doing some exercises when one of his people come down and looks straight at him.   
  
Man: "He's here. He's upstairs and wants to see you."   
  
White gets a terrified look on his face and immediately walks upstairs and into an office. The office is all dark except for a little light coming from a window. White hears a chair squeak and can see an outline of a figure sitting in a chair.   
  
Man (with heavy accent): "Well, White, you have messed up things good. I have been looking at the files, and you really have no clue what's going on."   
  
White: "Sir, I did what you asked. I have gotten all the information you wanted except for one piece."   
  
Man: "Yes, but I didn't say kill Renfro. What the hell were you doing? She didn't have the information we were looking for. She passed it off to someone. She told me before she fled."   
  
White: "I didn't know that. We tried to help her from the person that tried to kill her on the highway but she ran away."   
  
Man: "Well anyway. After reviewing the files, she could have handed it off to one of these people: Sandoval, McGinnis, this person named M, you, or my friend Don. I want to track down each of these people one by one and find out what they know. I will keep working on this M person."   
  
White: "Yes, sir."   
  
Man: "One second."   
  
The man from the chair gets up and footsteps are heard on the floor. All of a sudden a slap and White's face turns quickly. When White looks up, his face is bleeding a little bit.   
  
Man: "Don't fail again."   
  
White nods his head, turns, and leaves the room, and the man goes back to sit down in the chair.   
  
CRASH   
  
Original Cindy, Sketchy, and Max are sitting around drinking a pitcher of beer. They are laughing and talking when Markus comes in and goes to where they are sitting. He pours himself a glass and then goes with Sketchy to play foosball. Original Cindy and Max are sitting at a table looking at each other.   
  
OC: "You know he is a cute one, Max. You should make a move especially since he is hip on you."   
  
Max: "There is just something I don't trust."   
  
OC: "Well if you wait until someone you trust comes along, you will be waiting for a long time."   
  
Max thinks about this, finishes her glass, and walks over to Markus. She whispers something in his ear, grabs his hand and leads him from the bar and upstairs. Sketchy comes over and sits down with Original Cindy.   
  
Sketchy: "What was that about?"   
  
OC: "Nothin. Let's play a game."   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Markus and Max walks into Logan's as Markus reads a note from Logan saying he left for a little while. Markus smiles as he leads Max to his bedroom where she plants a big kiss on him as Markus closes the door. Outside Zack is sitting on a curb watching when he is beeped. Zack takes out a phone that is with him.   
  
Man: "Don't grab him until he is alone for a time. I don't want to draw attention to the situation."   
  
Zack: "Yes, sir. I understand that sir. No, he left with Lydecker about 10 minutes ago. Yes, sir."   
  
Zack hangs up the phone and goes into an apartment building near Logan's. When Zack walks in, someone grabs him by the arm and lowers him to his knees. Someone with a cane walks forward and hits Zack over the head.   
  
Man: "That is your punishment for not finishing the job."   
  
Zack: "I was under orders not to."   
  
Man: "From who?"   
  
Zack: "White."   
  
They allow Zack to get on his feet and go to the window as look out. As the figure walks into the light, the figure appears to look like Renfro but could it be?   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	20. Turning

LOGAN'S   
  
The door to Logan's apartment opens and in walks Logan with a briefcase in his hand. He puts everything down and goes into the kitchen to make some coffee. He looks at his watch and it says 5 am. Logan looks up and goes into the living room where he sees Max quietly walking out of Markus's room with her shoes in her hands. Logan's and Max's eyes meet.   
  
Logan: "Hey"   
  
Max: "Hey...uh good morning."   
  
Logan: "Same to you. If you wait a little while, the coffee will be done."   
  
Max: "Uh...thanks...but I have to get to work. Talk to you later."   
  
Max leaves Logan's apartment as Logan picks up his briefcase and carries it to the couch. While he is searching through the briefcase, Logan tosses it across the room and holds his head in his hands.   
  
OPENING CREDITS   
  
AMBANDONED BUILDING   
  
White is sitting at his desk looking over some documents when a group of men dressed in black shirts come in and sit down. White finally looks up from the paperwork and looks at them.   
  
White: "As all of you know, we are suppose to find the whereabouts of these people to find this piece of information we are looking for. So one of you, track down McGinnis, one of you track down Sandoval, and one of you try to find out who this M person is. I will track down Lydecker. You are all dismissed except for black 6."   
  
Everyone leaves except black 6 who moves forward to White's desk.   
  
White: "I want you to look at the trail Renfro left and report back to me."   
  
The gentleman nods his head before leaving the room. White smiles and goes back to his paperwork.  
  
MAX'S APARTMENT   
  
Max quietly walks into the apartment and is startled when OC is looking at her in her robe.   
  
OC: "Where the hell have you been?"   
  
Max: "Logan's."   
  
OC: "I am so proud…"   
  
Max: "It wasn't like that. It was with Markus. I should have never done it. I don't know why I did. Then to make matters worse, I ran into Logan while I was leaving."   
  
OC: "So what are you going to do? About Logan, I mean?"  
  
Max: "I don't know. I have to take a shower."   
  
Max goes into the bathroom as OC begins to make coffee.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Logan is laying on the couch when Markus comes out of the bedroom and gets a cup of coffee. When Markus comes out of the kitchen, Logan is sitting up and looking at Markus.   
  
Logan: "Have fun last night?"   
  
Markus: "Hell yes. She is one fine piece of ass, I must say. She was great also."   
  
Logan: "Will you stop talking about her like that."   
  
Markus: "Just because you couldn't win her over, don't pick on me. (putting his cup down) Besides, she could never fall for a person like you. Just look at you."   
  
As Markus turns around, Logan gets up and walks toward Markus. When Markus turns around, Logan punches him in the face knocking Markus to the ground. Markus quickly gets up and punches Logan in the face sending him backwards. Markus then steps forward and hits Logan again, making Logan fall over the coffee table. Markus turns around to walk out when Logan kicks him in the back of the knee and sends Markus into the nearby table. Both men are up and facing each other exchanging punches until Markus kicks Logan in the knee making him fall to the ground. Markus kneels down and starts punching Logan repeatedly with Logan getting some shots in as well. A few seconds later Bling comes in and pulls Markus off Logan while shooing him toward the door.   
  
Bling: "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!"   
  
Markus: "Nothing that concerns you. Logan, you are a dead man."   
  
Markus leaves the penthouse as Logan gets up and goes into the other room. Bling slowly follows him into the room.   
  
Bling: "What the hell was that about?"   
  
Logan: "Don't worry about it. Will you do me a favor? Clean up the place and then you can leave for the day."   
  
Bling: "Sure."   
  
Bling leaves the room as starts cleaning up as Logan takes out two pieces of paper and starts writing. Outside Markus gets on the phone, dials a number, and waits. Finally he is talking to someone on the other line.   
  
Markus: "Yeah, he is alone tonight. He is also going to the waterfront tonight. So how much do I get? Cool. I will be at the point in 5 hours."   
  
Markus hangs up the phone and walks toward the sector checkpoint.   
  
OUTSIDE   
  
Logan is wheeling himself down to the shore with a bruised and bloodied face. He stops right before the water front.   
  
Logan: "I wrote the two letters, took care of my paperwork, took care of my bank account and family matters. Everything is taken care of, now it's time to end this damn life."   
  
Just as Logan is ready to get up, someone hits him on the back of the head which knocks Logan out. We see a figure pick up Logan and take him toward a truck. The person turns around, and it's Zack.   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	21. The Decision

LOGAN'S APARTMENT  
  
Max walks into the apartment slowly with a sad look on her face not knowing what to say.   
  
Max: "Logan! Are you here? We have to talk about something. Logan! Where are You?"   
  
Max walks around the apartment but she doesn't see Logan anywhere. Max walks into Logan's office and sees two envelopes one addressed to Max and the other one to Bling. Max opens the envelope and begins reading when her eyes start to open up and tears start welling up in her eyes.   
  
Max: "Logan!!!"   
  
Max drops the letter and looks out the window and sees Logan's wheelchair on a dock. She leaves the apartment and runs to where his wheelchair is. It's tipped over and things are amiss. Max looks around and into the water and she knows something isn't right. Max picks up the wheelchair and goes back upstairs   
  
OPENING CREDITS   
  
ABANDONED BUILDING   
  
White is standing in a dark room with his arms crossed. The light in the room slowly lights up as we see White standing next to a table with Logan on it, knocked out. Coming into the room is Zack who splashes some water on his face and Logan wakes up.   
  
Logan: "Where am I?" (looking around groggily)   
  
White: "Don't worry about that, Cale. So you are the one helping the pathetic X soldiers?"   
  
Logan: "White. You again. Why don't you kill me now and get it over with?"   
  
White: "Because we need something from you. Since you know where the location of Max, I have a proposal for you. If you tell us where she is, Manticore will perform a surgery that will allow you to walk again."   
  
Logan just looks around as he considers it.   
  
White: "Think about it. I will be back in a couple of hours."   
  
White and Zack leave as Logan stays on the table thinking things over.   
  
LOGAN'S APARTMENT   
  
Max is sitting on the couch when Bling comes through the door and sees Max sitting on the couch.   
  
Bling: "What's wrong?"   
  
Max: "Logan is missing. There was a suicide note on the desk but he never did it. I know something else happened to him but I don't know what."   
  
Just then Markus comes in with a huge smile on his face. He walks over to Max and gives her a kiss on the forehead. He then sees her face.   
  
Markus: "What's wrong?"   
  
Max: "Logan's missing. Do you know where he is?"   
  
Markus: "No, but he was acting different this morning. By the way, who is this guy that keeps looking up into the window outside?"   
  
All three go to the window and there is Zack looking up the window before moving back into the shadows.   
  
Max: "Be right back."   
  
Max quickly leaves the apartment and goes outside. She slowly approaches the shadow area where she sees Zack. Max pounces forward and tackles him. Max reaches down and grabs the knife from his leg and holds it to Zack's throat.   
  
Max: "Where the hell is he?"   
  
Zack: "Don't worry he is safe. He's with White and now we know where you are. You are going to die."   
  
Max hits Zack with all her might on the top of the head knocking him out. Max then walks across the street and up to the apartment again and walks in.   
  
Max: "I have some phone calls to make. I have someone that might know where the location of White is."   
  
Markus slowly steps out of the room and into his bedroom with a nervous look.   
  
ABANDON BUILDING   
  
White is standing in the room alone with Logan again. White is smiling a little bit now.   
  
White: "Well, Mr. Cale, have you made your decision?"   
  
Logan: "Bite Me."   
  
White (smiling): "Difficult nut to crack. Perhaps its time to dispose of you."   
  
White takes out a knife out of his pocket and holds it against the throat of Logan when his cell phone rings. White takes it out and goes to the back of the room for a while until White comes back into the light.   
  
White: "Well, my associate has just told me the location of your girl and how she easily handled one of my boys. Well, no matter. You can stay here and wait for your lovely one to come."   
  
White leaves the room as the only light in the room is turned off when he leaves.   
  
LOGAN'S APARTMENT   
  
Max is sitting on the sofa as Bling brings her some coffee.   
  
Max: "Well, Lydecker is on his way plus some reinforcements. I don't know what this White guy wants but he is getting desperate. By the way where is Markus?"   
  
Bling: "He said he was going to the store. So what is the deal with you two?"   
  
Max: "I don't know but I think for the first time, I have feelings for two men."   
  
Both Bling and Max look at each other and then at the paper with names and phone numbers on them.   
  
OUTSIDE LOGAN'S APARTMENT   
  
Markus is getting out of his car when someone from behind hits him on the head and knocks him out spilling groceries everywhere. A van pulls up behind them, and this figure and Markus are pulled into the van as it takes off.   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


	22. The Decision Part 2

The episode begins with scenes from the last episode.   
  
ABANDONED BUILDING   
  
Max is squatting down outside an abandoned building trying to see anything funny going on when White walks out of the building and gets into a range rover. The vehicle leaves the building as Max gets on her bike and heads back to town but unbeknownst to her, a figure watches her leave through a roof top window.   
  
OPENING CREDITS   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Max walks in and sees Lydecker and Bling sitting down discussing something. Max pulls up a chair and looks at them.   
  
Max: "I think I found where they might be holding Logan. It's an abandoned building about 10 miles from here. I saw White leave there this morning. Logan has to be there."   
  
Lydecker: "You said 10 minutes from here?"   
  
Max: "Yea. Why?"   
  
Lydecker: "Take a look at this picture I got from Renfro's office. Tell me if its the same building you saw."   
  
Lydecker hands her the picture and when Max sees it, she shakes her head yes before looking up at Lydecker.   
  
Lydecker: "She had an ID card for the same building. I have a feeling something suspicious is going on there. We are going to need a lot of help on this."   
  
Max: "I will take care of it."   
  
Max heads for the telephone in the other room where she starts making phone calls.   
  
LAB OFFICE   
  
White is sitting in a lab office waiting for the doctor to come in. Finally the doctor comes in, shakes White's hand, and sits down behind the desk.   
  
Doctor: "I am sorry that I am late. Something came up. I got the results you need, though. I don't know how accurate the tests results are but I have them here for you."   
  
White: "What are the results you got?"   
  
Doctor: "Her blood is just like the sample you gave me. Everything is identical except one thing. It seems she has less antidotes than you. So this means, she might have been a bigger threat than you."   
  
White: "So you are saying she is one of us?"   
  
Doctor: "Yes, she was."   
  
White: "Thanks. Remember, anything for a Familiar."   
  
Doctor: "Of course."   
  
They shake hands as White leaves and the doctor sits back down at his desk.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Lydecker is sitting on the couch going over some things with Bling when Max comes in and sits down. Max: "Well I called some reinforcements in. They should be here in about 20 minutes."  
  
Lydecker: "Good. I think I have a plan that will even surprise them. You will go through the main entrance. I will be at one of the windows watching and then we can station people at other stations. But the only problem is we won't have a way to communicate with each other."   
  
Bling: "Let me take care of that. Let me call Sebastian."   
  
Bling gets up and leaves the room as Max and Lydecker look at each other.   
  
Max: "Why are you helping?"   
  
Lydecker: "It's a long story. (Flashback) About 10 years ago, a young person named Ames came to work at Manticore but not for the reasons he put down. We caught him stealing some information on our genetic research. He was looking for something but never found it. Then one day, I came home and found my wife shot and killed. There was no evidence or anything, but I got this feeling that Ames had something to do with it. (Back to reality) I don't know for sure but Sandeman before left, told me Ames wasn't normal."   
  
Max: "Who's Sandeman?"   
  
Lydecker: "The father of all. Here take this. ( Gives her a disk) Keep this safe. If something should happen to me, protect this with you life. But if you have to, you can play with it but remember only do it on a laptop."   
  
Max takes the disc and looks at it as Bling walks back in.   
  
Bling: "Sebastian will be sending some stuff with Zane."   
  
Max: "Good."   
  
All three sit together waiting for something, but they don't know what.   
  
ABANDONED BUILDING   
  
White is sitting in an office where everything is dark except the light shining on White.   
  
White: "The doctor confirmed it. She was/is one of us."   
  
Mystery Man: "You know what that means, she could still be out there. I told the men don't leave until the job was done. We could have a civil war on our hands now."   
  
White: "Where ever she is, she's disappeared off the face of the earth."   
  
Mystery Man: "For now. I know X5-452 will be making a move soon, so I want to set up a little welcoming committee. Get some troops here and two of our men."   
  
White: "Yes, sir." ( White getting up)   
  
White leaves the room as we see a figure move close to the light turning it off, but before turning it off we see the Manticore symbol on the wrist. White moves into a room where Logan is sitting. White slowly walks toward him and whispers in his room.   
  
White: "We are going to do this one more time. Tell us where she is and you will be set free with a new set of legs. I promise."   
  
Logan won't say anything so White strikes him across the face. White looks at Logan again but he won't say anything so White strikes Logan again. Then again this time with a cane.   
  
Logan: "She's in the US!!"   
  
White: "I know that. Where?"   
  
Just then a man comes in and holds up his hand as White stops and walks toward this man.   
  
Man: "It's too late. We have a plan. Leave him in here and we will bring his buddy in to join him. If it works, we will have all of them soon."   
  
White and this man leave the room as we some blood on Logan's lip.   
  
LOGAN'S   
  
Max introduces Zane and Brin to Bling and again to Lydecker. They all sit around a table as Zane takes out some beepers.  
  
Zane: "These are very simple. Max, you will get the main one. You hit this button, which will go to the second person, who talks to us and see if we are ready. We will tell him yes, then he punches this button which will show up on yours as green. That means its a go. That is all that is to it."   
  
Max: "Sounds easy enough. Go over the instructions one more time before we move. Now, Lydecker, you know more than you are letting on. Who are these people?"   
  
Lydecker: "It's a long story. It's time to move. Let's get in the van and I will try to explain the story to you."   
  
ABANDON BUILDING   
  
White is walking around upstairs as he sees the men bring Logan and Markus into the floor below them while trying out the spotlight. We hear a creak and from behind we see the chair move but again can't see the person in the chair.   
  
Mystery Man: "So she is one of us then? That means things will change around here."   
  
White: "I know. I should have killed her when I had the chance."   
  
Mystery Man: "My fear is that she isn't dead, just laying low. That is what I am fearing right now."   
  
White: "Well let's finish this stuff up first, then we can deal with the other situation. Everything is ready. Our Manticore men are inside waiting and I have two of our guys waiting outside."   
  
Mystery Man: "Good. Now all we have to do is wait."   
  
VAN   
  
Lydecker is driving as Max and the others listen to his story.   
  
Lydecker: "Years ago we received information on this group that has been around for quite a long time. We didn't know how serious we could take this information until the man who created Manticore disappeared all of a sudden. He has been missing since 2 years before you guys escaped. That is all I know but I heard a rumor he was involved with this organization, then when I found Renfro's badge, some things started to make sense. I can't tell you, though."   
  
Lydecker pulls up about one mile from the building where everyone gets out. Max hands out the beepers and goes over the instructions one more time as they all move out toward their positions. Max quickly moves to her location where she takes out the two guards that are near the gate. Max walks through looking everywhere and slowly moves forward to the door as a figure in a window looks through the binoculars.   
  
Man: "She's here."  
  
ABANDONED BUILDING   
  
Max opens the door and slowly steps through hearing her footsteps on the metal floor. As she gets half way across the floor, a spotlight turns on right over her as a voice begins to speak.   
  
Man: "Welcome X5-452. We have been expecting you. Now you have three choices for us. You only have enough time to make one. 1) You can leave now and save yourself, 2) you can save one Mr. Logan Cale (spotlight shines on him) or 3) you can save you lover, Markus (spotlight shines on him) The choice is yours."   
  
Max takes out the beeper and hits it.   
  
Max: "Who are you and why do you want me."   
  
Man: "You are a special person. Now have you made your decision?"   
  
Max hits her beeper one more time, as we go outside we see Lydecker looking at his beeper going off. He continues to stare at it as the light continues to go off as the screen fades to black.   
  
ENDING CREDITS 


End file.
